So the Drama Too
by Mahler Avatar
Summary: It's time for the Middleton Senior Prom. Kim and Ron hope that there won't be a repeat of last year's drama, but are there are evil forces afoot which hope to disrupt their plans. Romance/Suspense/Drama, and rated T just to be safe. Submitted for Eddy13's Senior Prom Story Contest.
1. Suspicion

_Here's the first chapter in my submission for Eddy13's Senior Prom Story Contest. Hope you enjoy as the story develops over the next two weeks. And leave a review, get a reply. Coolio!_

* * *

_So the Drama Too: Senior Prom_

* * *

**_I._**

_Kim was sleeping deeply and in the middle of her favorite reverie. It was the Junior Prom once again, and she was dancing cheek to cheek with Ron. She glanced coquettishly at him with a come hither look. Ron gazed back at her, a smile appearing on his freckled face. Their faces drew closer to the other, her lips beckoning to be kissed. And this time she knew she wouldn't melt into a puddle of Synthodrone goo, that actually being Ron's recurrent nightmare._

_But just before their tender lips touched, her Kimmunicator suddenly began beeping._

"_Oh, man! Of all the rotten timing…" she groaned. "Wade? Hello… Hello?"_

_Not only wasn't Wade on the other end, but no matter what she did, the device refused to stop its infernal racket. _

At last she woke up, awakened by the urgent beeping of her real Kimmunicator. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she answered it, mumbling, "What's the sitch, Wade? And this had better be important. You're interrupting one of my ferociously favorite dreams."

Her African-American computer geek smiled back at her. "Morning, Kim. Sorry about that, but you wanted to know when Ron had rented his tux and ordered your corsage for the Senior Prom."

Kim frowned. "And you felt it was necessary to call me…" She glanced over at her alarm clock with dismay. "…at six AM on a Saturday morning!? And BTW, Wade, do you _ever_ sleep?"

Wade chuckled, "I get by, Kim. Anyway, my life revolves around _you_, y'know."

She almost replied, "_Get a life, Wade_," but wisely chose to keep silent. He was an invaluable member of Team Possible, and had proven himself far too many times for her to snark at him.

She queried, "So just why _did_ you feel the need to call me at six AM? It better not be just to tell me that Ron's finally rented his tux and ordered a corsage."

Wade grinned back, "Well, actually it's not."

Kim let out a groan. "Well then, why _are_ you calling me? Has a super villain broken into another top-secret research facility and stolen yet another mysterious prototype in order to achieve world conquest?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Wade, _so _not in the mood for a game of Twenty Questions."

"Okay, I'm calling to tell you that Ron hasn't done _either_ yet. On a hunch, I just checked all the local florists and formal wear outlets in Middleton, Upperton _and_ Lowerton, and not a _peep_ from Ron. And with only one week to go before the prom, business everywhere has been brisk. So if he doesn't order a tux and corsage by noon today, it'll probably be too late."

Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Let's ignore for the moment exactly how you accomplished_ that_ feat… So you thought it best to tell _me_ instead of getting on _his_ case about it? Even better, why didn't you just use your super duper technical knowhow and order them yourself? _You_ know his clothing size."

A slightly indignant look appeared on Wade's face. "Kim, you know he doesn't have a Kimmunicator, and he rarely picks up his phone unless he's expecting a call from you. Besides, I'm your info geek and website manager, not Team Possible's personal secretary and Gal Friday."

Kim replied with a chagrined look, "Sorry, Wade. Still real tired from that mission to England thwarting Nanny Mame's weird super-baby sitch."

A smile reappeared on Wade's face. "That's okay, Kim. Hey, I figured that after your mission, you'd be… _sleeping like a baby!" _He couldn't help but add a snort for good measure.

"Very cute, Wade." After a yawn she continued, "So, I guess I'll get ready and make sure Ron completes his shopping sitch. Thanks for the heads up."

"Sure thing, Kim."

After hanging up, Kim mumbled, "I really do love Ron, but I really wish he'd focus more and not procrastinate so much. Everything seems to be so the drama with him nowadays…"

* * *

**_II._ **

_Meanwhile, at the Stoppable household..._

Ron had just finished making breakfast when his father walked into the kitchen.

"Well, son, you're up early."

"Yeah, Dad. I need to run some errands this morning, so I thought I'd get an early start."

His mother then entered the room and cheerfully began, "Good morning, Ronald. Here are my car keys, and thanks for making breakfast."

"No problemo, Mom. And thanks for letting me borrow your car."

She started placing a few pancakes on her plate, then gave Ron an odd look. "Now, you _did _leave the hot sauce out of the pancakes this time, didn't you?"

With a guilty smile he replied, "Sure, Mom. That was just that one time, when I accidentally knocked that bottle of Bueno Nacho Extra Hot Five-Alarm Sauce into the batter. _I _like 'em that way, but I know that's kind of an, uh, _acquired taste_."

His curiosity now piqued, his father queried, "So, what errands do you have to run today that you have to leave so early for?"

"Well, I have to drive to Denver to pick up a few things."

"Denver? That's a pretty fair drive. Must be something special."

"It is. My tux and Kim's corsage for the Senior Prom next week."

His father cocked an eyebrow. "Denver seems a long way to go for a tux and a corsage."

"Actually, it's the Denver airport. I'm picking up a rare Amazonian Aurora Orchid. Since it's coming through US Customs, I have to pick it up and sign for it personally."

His father looked concerned. "Ronald, isn't that the flower that almost made Kim vanish into oblivion?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But it was actually a concentrated serum that Dr. Drakken created from that orchid's pollen that almost made her disappear. And I used another orchid's pollen to reverse the process. Besides, the good news is that once you've been exposed to that much of its pollen, you're pretty much immune for life, so it's safe now for either of us come in direct contact with it.

His dad raised a doubtful eyebrow. "And how exactly did you find that out? Through Wade perhaps, or maybe one of Mr. Barkin's pop quizzes?"

"Neither, actually. Wade has no idea what I'm doing since I want to totally surprise Kim. So I just did the research on my own. I thought it would be totally coolio for Kim to wear that variety to the prom for sentimental reasons, since that wasn't just one of our earlier adventures, it was also one where I saved her life."

Ron's dad nodded in approval. "You feel pretty strongly about Kim, don't you?"

"Yes, Dad, I do," he beamed. "There's no one more important to me in the whole world than Kim."

Now it was his mom's turn to grace him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and does that include your dear old mother?"

Ron quickly backpedaled, "Well, heh-heh, of the _single_, female persuasion, that is. You and Dad will always be just as important to me, you guys know that."

"Yes we do son," his father replied with a smile. "So, what's the deal with your tux?"

"Well, it's just arrived from Israel. Had it made special by one of Rabbi's Katz's relatives, so it's, uh, kosher!"

His dad chuckled. "Kosher applies to food, Ronald, not clothing. But perhaps you're referring to shatnez?"

"Exactly! I wanted to make sure that the tux didn't have any combo of wool and linen whatsoever, since the Torah kinda frowns on that. Besides, I, uh, may need to use that tux again sometime."

With a twinkle of understanding in his eye, his dad replied, "Yes, I see. Planning for the future displays a true sense of responsibility. As long as it's not the _near _future we're talking about."

Ron's face began to redden as he reflexively scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, heh-heh. At least a few years, I think…"

He grabbed the keys and headed for the door. "Well, I'm on my way. With luck I should be back around noon. Oh, and if Kim calls, tell her I had some errands to run, but please don't give her any details. I want this to be a total surprise."

A sleepy Rufus popped out of his pocket and yawned. "Surprise, uh-huh, uh-huh…"

As Ron closed the door behind him, his mother wondered out loud, "My, but Ronald has gotten serious about Jewish traditions all of a sudden."

Mr. Stoppable agreed, "Yes, he has. And a shatnez-free tuxedo might come in handy, especially for any specifically Jewish ceremonies in the future, such as, say a wedding, for example."

Mrs. Stoppable's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "A _wedding?_ You mean to tell me that my little Ronnie and Kim Possible…"

He waved his hand to calm her down. "Take it easy, dear. I'm positive that no weddings or even engagements are in their immediate futures. But I _do_ know something that Ron doesn't think I know. He failed to mention one more errand he'll be going on today, one that I found out purely by accident from one of my friends at the synagogue…"

* * *

_**III.** _

After getting ready, Kim trudged into the kitchen, enticed by the smell of breakfast. Mrs. Dr. P was busy cooking up a meal of bacon and eggs for the whole family, while Mr. Dr. P perused the morning paper.

"Say, Kimmie-cub, you're up awfully early for a Saturday morning."

"Yeah, Ron has a few errands that need to get done ferociously quick, or else he may have to wear the same outfit he wore to last year's prom. A powder blue tux and tennis shoes were fine on the spur of the moment, but I'm really looking forward to an upgrade this year. Besides, you guys are up pretty early too. So what's the sitch?"

Her dad answered, "Next week's rocket launch has been moved up, so I have to put in some OT today. And your mother's got back to back brain surgeries scheduled for this morning, but she was nice enough to fix breakfast for us all first."

Kim responded with a peck on her mom's cheek. "Thanks Mom! I always enjoy a nice hot breakfast to start the day. Sorry that Ron's not here to help out, but Mr. Clueless has been more than a little distracted this week."

Mrs. Dr. P chuckled, "Ooh, a little trouble in paradise, Kim?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. He hasn't ordered either his tux _or _a corsage yet for next week's Senior Prom. At least according to Wade, who gave me the 411 this morning at six freakin' AM."

Her dad slyly suggested, "Well, no problem, Kimmie. There's always room for Ronald in the nose cone of my new rocket. Bob Chen has just discovered a possible new black hole, and we'd love to send up a deep space probe to check it out."

Mrs. Dr. P merely rolled her eyes. "Dear, that's really not the type of help Kimmie needs right now…"

He replied with a grin, "Just kidding of course. But maybe with your help, perhaps a little brain surgery could fix up the Ronster?"

As Kim's jaw dropped open in surprise at the suggestion, Mrs. Dr. P gave her a reassuring wink. "Don't worry, Kimmie. Lobotomies are totally out of the question."

Kim began to tap her chin as she considered her father's off-the-cuff suggestion. "Well, maybe not brain surgery, but maybe a dose of that Memory Recovery Machine would help. It's just that Ron gets so distracted and forgetful sometimes. Like when I had to drop some serious hints regarding Valentine's Day a few months ago…"

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard from the garage. Mr. Dr. P opened the door to the garage and yelled, "Boys! What are you two up to now?"

Jim blithely replied, "Just some anti-grav experiments with the Sloth."

Tim continued, " And it'll be a great gas saver once we get all the bugs worked out!"

Kim growled, "nnnNNNGGGHHH! _Tweebs!_"

Mrs. Dr. P warned, "What have I told you two about conducting any anti-gravity experiments in the house without _direct _parental supervision? And your father and I just being in the kitchen doesn't count."

Kim pursed her lips. "Well, I better get out of here before I don't have a drivable car anymore. But first I better call Ron and let him know I'm coming over."

But after calling, she only got his answering machine. "Hmm. Either he's still asleep, or he's already up."

Hope briefly flared in her mind. "And maybe getting ready for his errands?"

Reality quickly reasserted itself. "Yeah, right…"

Seeing that her SL Coupe 2.0 was still more or less in one piece, she opened the garage door and started to rev it up. But then on a hunch, she decided to call Wade first.

"Hey Wade, I just tried calling Ron but he didn't pick up, and I'd like to know if he's still at home before driving over there. You still have him chipped, don't you?"

A look of indignation appeared on the 12-year-old's face. "Kim, we've already discussed the legal and moral implications of that more times than I'd like to remember!"

"Yes, but _do_ you?"

He let out a small sigh. "Yeah, just gimme a moment… and… got him!"

But Wade immediately looked perplexed. "Uh, Kim? At the moment, he's actually headed south on Highway 25, toward Denver."

"Denver? Now why would he be going to Denver? And without telling me, especially somewhere so far away? That's just not like him. Wade, I'll call you right back."

Immediately she called the Stoppable household, and his father answered.

"Hi, Mr. Stoppable, this is Kim. Is Ron there?"

"No, he had some errands to run, and said he'd be back by about noon."

"He didn't happen to say exactly where, did he? I just wanted to make sure he gets fitted for his tux and orders my corsage for the prom before it's too late."

"Uh, I'm not sure," he stumbled. "But come to think of it, I think he did mention something about a tux and a corsage."

"Okay, thanks. When he gets back, have him call me, please and thank you?"

"Sure thing, Kim."

She hung up and redialed Wade. "Wade, Mr. Stoppable thinks that Ron is on his errands, but sounded evasive when I asked where exactly, which just set my weirdar on red alert. Can you give me a vector to his car?"

Wade hesitated. "Uh, sure Kim. But it sounds like you want to spy on him. Can't you be a little more patient? I'm sure that the whole situation is totally above board."

"Thanks for the assurance, Wade, but I'd feel better if I found out for myself. Coordinates please?"

Reluctantly he replied, "Sure, coming right up…"

Rocketing to within a mile of Ron's location, she landed on the highway. She quickly spotted him driving his mom's car, and began tailing him from a discreet distance. She was surprised when he took the E-470.

"Strange, that's the road that leads to Denver International Airport. What would he be doing there?"

Twenty minutes later he pulled into a parking space just outside of the airport's US Customs office. It wasn't too long before he returned with two parcels, one large and thin, the other just a small box. Beaming proudly, he carefully placed them in the trunk as Rufus looked on, perched on his shoulder and seeming just as happy. Soon he was back on his way to Middleton.

Kim rubbed her chin. "Curiouser and curiouser. That could very well be what I think they are, but why the Customs office, unless those packages arrived from out of the country?"

Her curiosity satisfied for the moment, she rocketed home. But if she had chosen instead to continue tailing him, she would have discovered one last errand, one that would have instantly piqued her curiosity.

Instead, she called Wade back and explained what she had seen. After thinking about it for a moment he replied, "Well, Kim, I have to agree that it's a little out of character for him, unless it's a surprise for you in some way. That would seem the likeliest explanation to me."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Wade," she sighed remorsefully. "And if you are, then I've been just as sneaky as I'm accusing _him_ of being. So, I apologize."

"Well, it's Ron you should be apologizing to, not me."

"But if I do that, how do I explain how I found him and saw what I saw? He still doesn't know we have him chipped."

She hastily added, "For his own protection, of course."

"Of course," he smirked. "So, a bit of a quandary for you, it seems."

After thinking for a few more moments, she finally decided on her course of action. "Okay, I'm just going to wait for him at his house and see what he has to say first. If everything seems on the level, then I can drop it and no one's the wiser. "

"And if not?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it…"

* * *

_So Ron seems to be keeping a few secrets from Kim, but for good reason. And though she's growing suspicious, at least Wade's not too worried, and neither is his dad. But I'm sure that Kim will ferret out the truth pretty quick, so stay tuned..._

* * *

_**TBC…**_


	2. The Plot: Intro

_Welcome to the next chapter of my tale, where the plot develops a bit for Kim and Ron, and a new evil plot is revealed. But first, my thanks to this week's reviewers: CajunBear73, Eddy13, EchidnaPower, Sharper the Writer, Jimmy1201, Librana, Horned King II, Sentinel103 and ajw1970. And remember, leave a review, get a reply. Now, on with the show..._

* * *

_The Plot: Intro_

* * *

**_I._**

As Ron pulled into his driveway, he noticed Kim's car parked on the street.

"Uh oh, Rufus. I don't think I can keep the tux and corsage a secret from Kim any longer, but I want to wait on my other bon-diggity surprise, so I want you to take this around the back and then up to my room so Kim doesn't see it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here you go, little buddy. Just put it in my top drawer."

Rufus gave him a tiny salute before scurrying away with the precious item, but not before Kim had spotted them from behind the living room curtains.

Ron took a deep breath and walked in the front door, whistling an aimless tune while carrying in his precious items. Inside, Kim was waiting.

He tried to act nonchalant as he smiled at her. "Hey, KP. What's up?"

Kim likewise tried to play it cool, flashing him a coy look. "Oh, just the usual. On a never-ending mission to make sure that my BFBF hasn't forgotten anything important, like perhaps ordering his tux and my corsage for the Senior Prom?"

He held up the two boxes. "Done and done, my angel."

"Ooh, can I see?" she cooed.

But he quickly shook his head. "Not so fast, Kim."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Aw, pwetty please? With sugar on top?" She added a fairly effective Puppy Dog Pout for good measure.

But he was still adamant. "Sorry, KP. I want it to be a surprise, so not until the prom."

She hooded her eyes and suggestively replied, "Oh, really? Are you sure about that?"

Pulling him into a warm embrace, she began giving him a longer and much more sensuous kiss on the mouth. As the tip of her tongue delicately traced circles on his lips, she received a small whimper of pleasure from Ron in response to her efforts.

"N-now, KP, your, uh, Jedi mind tricks won't work on me."

To which she replied with a wicked smile, "Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated."

As her liquid tongue began probing a little deeper, Ron began to respond in kind. Now feeling quite weak in the knees, he was just about to crack, when his father suddenly walked into the room, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything, you two?"

Kim and Ron jumped apart as if they'd both suddenly been struck with an electric shock, Ron accidentally dropping the two packages on the living room floor. Breathless, Ron babbled, "Uh, no! What, uh, why would you say that, uh, Dad?"

Trying to sound stern but chuckling inwardly at their discomfort, he noted Kim's quickly blushing face. "Interesting interrogation techniques you were using there, Kim."

Clasping her hands behind her back as her face glowed even redder, Kim grinned back, "Gee, uh, thanks, I think..."

Looking down at packages now on floor, she quickly tried to change the subject. Noticing the return addresses on both items, she commented, "Well, Ron. It looks like you've gone the extra mile to get these, if not a few thousand." She carefully picked them up. "Hmm, Brazil and Israel, if I'm not mistaken."

She found herself breathing out a silent thanks that there were no packages from Japan, while Ron gently took the precious articles from her hands.

"Guilty as charged, KP. Both of them are special overseas orders that I just picked up from Denver International. But if you'll excuse me one moment, I need to put one of them in the fridge. This orchid won't keep long at room temp."

Inwardly relieved, Kim thought to herself that although she wouldn't be able to see the goods until a week hence, she knew at least that Ron had been on the up and up. Almost...

Following him into the kitchen, she commented, "You had me worried that you had either procrastinated too long or even forgotten about the prom, especially after Wade called me early this morning. He said he had checked all the local flower and tux shops and didn't find any orders under your name."

Ron looked aghast. "What, Wade's been _spying_ on me?"

"No." She quickly corrected herself. "Well, maybe… indirectly. And I have to confess, I put him up to it." She let out a small sigh. "Ron, you know how much I love you, but I hope you can understand that your chronic Ronatude makes that necessary sometimes. And with the prom only a week away, I didn't feel like taking any chances. You can understand that, can't you?"

Ron gave her a crestfallen look, knowing full well that what Kim had just said was true, though he was trying hard to put that all in the past. "Well, yeah, but you could have just asked me, por favor."

She answered apologetically, "Yeah, I know, but I didn't want to have to pester you either. I'm just really glad that it's taken care of."

"Yes, it is," he confidently replied.

A small smile began to tug at her lips. "Oh, and something _else_ seems to be taken care of as well. When I was looking out of the window a few moments ago, I saw you give Rufus a little box, after which he saluted you and then ran around the back."

She gave him a coquettish grin. "So, _mayyybeee_ there's another little present for me?"

He threw up his hands in frustration. "Man, KP! Not only is it difficult keeping any secrets from you, it's just not even _possible!_"

Kim smirked, "Yup, check the name." She added in mock warning, "And don't forget it, Monkey Boy. You ought to know by now that after fighting bad guys for all these years, it's hard to keep secrets from either me _or _Wade."

Dancing his eyebrows, he flashed her a lopsided grin. "Ooh, so now I'm a _bad boy_, huh? And I know how my KP likes the bad boys…"

"Hopefully not _too _bad, son…" groaned his father from the other room. This elicited a gentle laugh from the young couple.

"So, KP, how about some Bueno Nacho for lunch? All this subterfuge has given me a huge appetite."

At the mention of their favorite fast food joint, Rufus came bounding down the stairs, a hopeful grin on his little face.

"Yes, Rufus, you're invited too. So let's go!"

As they all piled into Kim's SL coupe, Ron noticed a new button on the dash. A red button. A _shiny_ red button. A shiny red _candy-colored_ button.

"Ooh, pretty. What's this for?"

As he reached for it, Kim cried out, "No, Ron! Don't touch that!"

But it was too late. Curiosity had already overcome the blond teen, and the button was pushed. All at once, Kim's car shot straight up and began to hover silently in the air.

"Hey Kim! We're floating! Totally badical!"

"Badical, uh-huh!" chirruped Rufus.

"Yeah, real badical," Kim groused. "Too bad I don't know how to get us back on the ground."

Ron gave her a perplexed look. "Huh?"

She activated her Kimmunicator. "Good news, Wade. Ron is totally cool. But now we're floating over Ron's house in the Sloth, thanks to the Tweebs anti-gravity experiments. Can you patch me through to them, please and thank you?"

* * *

_**II.**_

Meanwhile, a sleepy cheerleader was just getting up. She opened her teal-blue eyes and stretched out her well-tanned arms in delight, recalling the events of the preceding evening.

"Wow, what a great date. Junior sure knows how to show a lady a good time, even though his voice leaves a lot to be desired."

She giggled at the memory of his cringe-worthy performance at the local karaoke bar's open mike night. "But he did it for me. And the fact that his father is totally loaded means I can overlook his total lack of talent. But he was still a little better than that blue-skinned freako and his green girlfriend. Wow, what a weird couple. Him singing a totally ancient _Oh Boyz_ song, and her looking more like she'd rather crawl under the table and die."

She yawned as a curious thought struck her. "And they both looked awfully familiar somehow, but I just can't quite place them..."

She got up and put her robe on. "Now that's going to bug me the whole rest of the day, and I've places to be and things to do. Oh, well…"

Later that day, after her kelp wrap, she was on her way to her monthly psychic reading, when suddenly she felt a huge bump as something landed on the top of her moving car. "What the…!"

She angrily growled, "This better not be another prank by Kim's stupid little brothers. I thought I had already paid them both off to get out of that ridiculous contract after they fixed my car. 'Car monkey' indeed, how totally humiliating…"

Suddenly the road noise within her car was replaced by the gentle shushing of the wind, as she and her vehicle were lifted completely off of the ground. She angrily banged on the ceiling and yelled, "What the heck? Put my car down this instant, or else the loser responsible is going to be in big trouble!"

A sharp crack was instantly heard as a small pipe poked itself through the ceiling.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Whoever just did that is really going to pay big time, you hear?!"

Bonnie felt a gentle breeze on her face as the pipe began to exude a fine mist. She began to slump down in her seat, quickly succumbing to the knockout gas. In another moment she was unconscious, as she and her car continued to fly off into the distance toward their mysterious destination.

* * *

_**III.**_

When Bonnie came to, she found herself tied securely to a chair. As she gazed about, she noted the size of the cavernous room. It reminded her very much of a super villain's lair.

She instantly griped, "Oh, just great. Here we go again…"

Her thoughts flashed back to a few months prior, when she and Kim Possible had been stuck together by Professor Dementor's infernal Bondo Ball, then trapped within his secret fortress after trying to recover the antidote and disarm the villain's doomsday weapon du jour.

She huffed, "All right, Doctor Demented, or whatever your name is, just where are you hiding now?"

A voice from behind her spoke, "That's Dr. Drakken, if you please. I think you may have gotten me confused with that nincompoop _Professor_ Dementor."

He walked around into full view, his evil blue face glaring back at her with a smug smile plastered on it. But if he had hoped that Bonnie would be intimidated even in the slightest by either him or her present circumstances, he was sadly mistaken.

"All right, Dr. Dragon, what's the big idea, you loser?"

"Uh, that's Dr. _Drakken_. And all in good time, my dear."

Bonnie raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Hey, aren't you the guy who sang at the karaoke bar last night?"

He smiled back in delighted surprise. "Ah, so you remember me? Very good." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "So, what did you think of my performance?"

Bonnie glared at him and huffed, "Do I _really _need to answer that? You're a total loser!"

This elicited a laugh from the female who had just walked into the lair from the adjoining room. Wearing a harlequin-patterned black and green jump suit, she gave her long black hair a gentle shake.

"Yes, he sure is. But the laws of probability are bound to work in his favor eventually. Just give him a few more years, say 10 to 20…"

Drakken began to grind his teeth together. "Shego, what have I told you about dissing me in front of our captives? It lessens me in their eyes."

Shego snarked back, "Really? Because if she already knows anything about you, then she really doesn't need my help at all in that area."

With a sharp nod of his head he replied, "Exactly! She doesn't need, uh…"

He pursed his lips together. "Are you mocking me again Shego?"

She stroked her chin with one tiny claw. "Hmm, well, that would imply that I _stopped_ mocking you at some point, so, no."

Several different confused looks passed over Drakken's face in a matter of seconds. He finally gave up with a half-hearted shrug.

Growing impatient, Bonnie growled, "Are you two finished? I've got lots to do today, so you better let me go right now, or else I'll just have to…"

"Have to what?" he chuckled. "Call Kim Possible and her sidekick boyfriend, uh, what's-his-name, to come and rescue you?"

"You mean Ron Stoppable?"

"Ah, yes, Ron. I do believe that's his name… And yours is Bonnie Rockwaller, am I correct? So go ahead my dear, that would probably save me a considerable amount of time. Besides, considering all the times I've clashed with dear Kimberly Ann, I really should have her number on my speed dial by now."

This caught Bonnie off guard. "You mean, you know Kim and Ron personally?"

A look of recognition suddenly dawned on her face. "Hey, wait a minute! _Now _I know where I've seen you before! Aren't you the same freako who stole all of Stoppable's millions in royalty money?"

"One in the same," he gloated, bowing deeply.

"I thought so! You fight both of them all the time." She would have snapped her fingers had they not been tied behind her. "And I've even seen your mug shot plastered inside Kim's locker at school, along with clown girl here."

"Hey!" Shego yelled, instantly flaring her hands into life and fixing the teen with a cold stare. "Call me 'clown' again and I'll give you a personal example of just how jolly I can be."

Drakken lifted his hands in an effort to placate the two. "Now, now, ladies. No need for any violence. We all know that the only real clown is Kim's sidekick, er, what's-his name…"

"RON!" Bonnie and Shego both yelled in unison.

Bonnie giggled, "Jinx! You owe me a soda…"

Shego grumbled, "Oh, brother. Not you too…"

Trying to ignore their new exchange, Drakken continued, "In any case, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here."

Bonnie snapped back, "Well, it sure can't be for my health."

"Well, perhaps not directly."

"What do you mean?"

"In a word, I need your help."

Bonnie spat back, "_My_ help? Are you kidding? After _kidnapping_ _me?"_ She recalled yet another reason to refuse his request. "And especially after dissing me from Ron's posse after he got all of his royalty moolah. _You_ were the one who rooked me out of that ruby belt buckle he was going to get me!"

He waved a dismissive hand at the irate cheerleader. "Too bad, so sad. But I didn't bring you here to rehash old grudges."

He added with a chuckle, "At least, not against me, that is. So if you'll allow me to continue?"

"Go ahead," she grumbled dismissively.

"I need your help in a plot: a plot against Kim Possible. Now, I know you've had quite an acrimonious relationship with her in the past…"

"Yeah, you can say _that_ again," she agreed.

He began to rub his hands together. "Well, then. How does a little personal _revenge_ sound to you?"

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly as a look of anticipation appeared on her face. "I'm listening."

"Good. All you have to do is… seduce the buffoon."

Her hopeful look immediately turned into one of disappointment. "Sorry, but I've already tried. Been there, done that. Didn't work."

"Oh, but you'll have some very special help this time around. Let me explain how..."

Drakken took a deep breath and began, "My plan is exquisite in imagination and planning, but simplicity itself in execution."

As he began to expound, he warmed up to his monologue in what he thought was one of his best evil plan expositions ever. But he was brought up short by a long-suffering sigh from the teal-eyed cheerleader, as she began rolling her eyes in impatience.

"Would you get on with it please? You're just as bad as that Demental guy."

Shego interjected, "Suck it up, cheerleader. It's just the way it's done."

"Oh, a villain thing, huh?" she snarked back. "I had to suffer through the same schlock not too long ago with Mr. Black Helmet Guy…"

Shego looked surprised. "Really? You were captured by Dementor and lived to tell about it?"

"Oh, sure. Kim was there too, and we ended up majorly kicking his butt."

Shego broke out in a fit of laughter. "Oh, man! I would have loved to have seen that. He's probably the one person I despise even more than Kimmie."

_Nine-foot-tall alien Amazons excluded_, she thought to herself. _But_ _I'm sure I've seen the last of her…_

Bonnie replied with a laugh of her own. "Well, it seems like we both have the same people on our Most Hated List, then. So just how long have you two…"

They both abruptly stopped their convo after they noticed Drakken glaring at the both of them, arms folded and tapping one foot impatiently. "I'm sure your little conversation is absolutely fascinating, but if you two don't mind delaying your rant, I have a monologue to deliver. And since you weren't paying attention, now I'll have to start all over…"

This elicited a rather plaintive moan from both women.

Bonnie huffed, "Okay, Drag-queen, get on with it…"

His nostrils flared angrily as he sputtered, "That's Drak-_KEN! _DOCTOR DRAKKEN!"

Shego snorted in laughter at her boss' discomfiture as he tried to refocus. "Anyway, as I was saying, my past plans for world domination have met with only... _limited_ success, thanks to Kimberly Ann and her little team of do-gooders. So I've decided I need an insider, one who'd jump at the chance to jerk the chain of that smart-mouth teen, and has no compunction in doing just that. That's where _you _come in. And all you need do is provide… a little distraction."

Bonnie heaved a great sigh. "Okay, first you wanted me to seduce Ron, now you want me to distract him. So exactly what kind of distraction are we talking about?" she blithely questioned.

"Actually, while you distract the buffoon, I get to spring a sweet trap on Kimberly Ann, the success of which is absolutely guaranteed."

But before Shego even had a chance to roll her eyes, Drakken snapped, "And no snarking from the peanut gallery, if you please. At least not until I've had a chance to spell everything out first."

Turning back to Bonnie, he began his exposition. "Allow me to show you Phase One of my plan..."

* * *

_Could Bonnie actually be considering joining forces with Drakken and Shego against Kim and Ron? Oh, the horror... _

_But what exactly does Drakken's plot against Team Possible entail? Stay tuned for the answer, in one week..._

* * *

_**TBC…**_


	3. The Plot Revealed

_This week, we discover the details of Drakken's diabolical plot. But will it pass Shego's muster, and will Bonnie buy into it? Read on and discover at your leisure, my friends. But first an acknowledgment of those who continue to buy into my little tale of revenge: cybercorpsesnake, CajunBear73, Sharper the Writer, lelcar, Jimmy1201, Eddy13, Sentinel103, EchidnaPower and Horned King II. And special mention to EchidnaPower and lelcar for their unknowing prescience regarding certain details of Drakken's plot…_

* * *

_The Plot Revealed_

* * *

Drakken pushed a button, and a screen began to descend from the ceiling. Next, he activated a slide projector and garrulously launched into his discourse. "Phase One of my magnificent plot will begin with…"

But he stopped short as the image came into focus: upside down, naturally.

"Uh, just a moment, let me fix that…"

He twirled a dial, but the image reappeared sideways. "Oops. One more flip should do it…"

But the image just switched over to the other side.

"Unngghh…"

His patience quickly fraying, he began to click the control faster and faster, but no matter what he did, he was still unable to right the image.

"Here, Dr. D, let me try." After applying a second's worth of plasma to the control, Shego clicked it, this time working perfectly. She handed the control back to him with a smirk.

A petulant look appeared on his face. "Go ahead and gloat, Shego. I just call it beginner's luck."

"Maybe, but if you'd bought it _new_ instead of used, you wouldn't be having this problem, cheap skate."

"Well, don't blame _me_," he huffed. "I would have had you steal one for me, but you were off that day, so I had to buy a used one from a school surplus warehouse in Middleton. They said it was on special since it had only been used once by some high school substitute teacher."

Bonnie erupted in a hearty laugh, knowing exactly who that must have been. "Yeah, Mr. Barkin, no doubt. I was right there when he had trouble with it too. No wonder he scrapped the stupid thing. I'm just surprised that…"

But she stopped mid-sentence as she gazed up at the crystal clear image on the screen, a pretty young Japanese teen dressed in a blue-hued serafuku schoolgirl outfit.

"Whoa. I think I've actually seen this girl before."

Drakken gloated, "Indeed you have, Miss Rockwaller. While researching Kimberly Ann's weaknesses last year, I discovered that she had grown quite jealous of this particular Asian teen, even before she began dating the buffoo…"

Shego and Bonnie both shot him a warning look.

"Uh, _Ron_. Anyway, jealousy and suspicion seem to be Kim's weak spots, especially when it concerns her, uh,_ BS_ is it?"

Bonnie quickly corrected him. "That's _BF_, blue loser."

He slapped his head in frustration. "Arghh, I never _could_ get the hang of teen slang. In any case, her name is Yori, last name unknown. And this particular Japanese cutie seems to have something of a history, shall we say, with _both_ of our teen do-gooders."

"So Cupcake really starts to lose it whenever she shows up, is that it?" Shego grinned.

Bonnie nodded vigorously. "Duh! Kim was jellin' like there was no tomorrow when she appeared all of a sudden at school, and Ron started acting all guilty for some reason. But that was over a year ago, and I haven't seen her since. So I wouldn't be surprised if this Yori chick might finally be dating…"

She let out a long, languorous sigh as she fondly recalled Hirotaka, the foreign exchange student who had switched places with Ron, visiting Middleton for one week. He had roared into the school assembly on a motorbike, and with his suave attitude immediately captured the heart of every female student present. Surprisingly, this eventually included Kim as well.

But Bonnie had snagged him almost immediately with her sultry ways, and she remembered those evenings spent with him with particular relish. "Mmm, motorcycle hotness, all week long…"

She recalled with no little degree of satisfaction the day that he left, and Kim's farewell to him.

"Take care, Hirotaka!"

Monique, Kim's apparent rival for his affections that week, also wished him well.

"Stay in touch!"

But Bonnie got the last laugh that day over both of them when Hirotaka replied, "Thank you. But I must say goodbye to my Number One girlfriend."

"Bye, Hiro darling!" Bonnie had smugly replied. She remembered being pleasantly full of herself for at least several weeks afterward.

"Hello, earth to Bonnie, are you still in there?" Drakken was waving his hand in front of her smiling face.

Shego whispered, "She looks just like Stoppable during one of _his _daydreams, so you must be on the right track, Dr. D."

Bonnie's face turned bright red. "Oops. Heh-heh, sorry. Just got a little distracted, that's all. I was about to say that by now, Yori's probably dating that student we got in exchange for Ron, a yummy motorcycle hottie by the name of…"

"Hirotaka?"

It was now Drakken's turn to look smug, while both women's jaws dropped wide open.

"Yes, he's part of the plan too." He continued with a chuckle, "In a manner of speaking, of course. But I digress. Your evil mission, should you decide to accept it, is to impersonate Yori at next week's Senior Prom and put the moves on Ronald, while my Hirotaka double does likewise with Kimberly Ann."

Bonnie gave him an incredulous look. "What, are you _nuts?_ I'm not Japanese, and besides, how can I possibly imitate someone I've only seen like, what, once before in my entire life?"

Her eyes narrowed. "But you do seem to know _quite_ a lot about both her _and_ me. So just how did you manage that, Dr. Dragoon?"

Not even bothering to correct her, he merely shrugged. "Well, after tapping into Middleton High's surveillance cameras, I was able to…"

Bonnie instantly exploded. "What?! You mean you've been stalking me with the _security cams?_ PERVERT!"

Dr. D held up one hand apologetically. "Not stalking, my dear: intelligence gathering. A much different _sitch_ as Kimberly would say. So, are you interested in what I've discovered and how I plan on using that against her?"

Bonnie hesitated, finally giving him a quick nod as she thought to herself, "_At least he didn't have access to any video cams in my bedroom while Hiro was visiting…" _

Having piqued Bonnie's curiosity, Drakken looked incredibly pleased with himself as he warmed to his subject. "Very good. So our next challenge is, how can you imitate Yori convincingly enough to fool Stoppable? Allow me explain, step by step. I have everything planned out to the smallest detail, and I even have a back-up plan."

Shego started to look quite interested, more so than she had for a long time. "Oh, this I've _got_ to hear."

He cleared his throat and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small sheaf of papers.

Shego shook her head in dismay and groaned, "Oh, no. Not those index cards again…"

"Ahem. First, your height, weight and general figure approximates Yori's very closely. With the right dress, courtesy of the Fashionistas, I can make that exact. Even your facial features are similar, with the notable exception of your eyes of course. But we can solve that with some synthetic skin, black contacts and the right color make up. Add a black wig with her signature red headband, and you'll be Yori's spitting image."

"Spitting being the operative word," Shego chuckled.

Bonnie shot her a dirty look. "Oh yeah? Well look who's talking, snark face."

Drakken quickly interceded before any plasma bolts could be launched at the teen. "Stand down please, Shego. There's no time before the prom for actual reconstructive surgery in order to repair any plasma burns you might inflict on our guest."

Bonnie turned back to Drakken. "So fine, I'll look exactly like her, big whoop. But how do you expect me to sound like her? I'm a cheerleader, not an impersonator."

His grin widened. "Why, with my newest invention of course: the Vocal Quality Attenuator!"

He proudly whipped the cover off of an innocuous looking device. "After sampling enough of the particular voice desired, the VQA is able to reproduce that voice with up to 99.9% accuracy. Besides altering the user's vocal chords, it also adjusts the sinus cavities for the proper resonance. And it's also done wonders for my hay fever! Here, let me give you a little demonstration…"

Wrapping the gadget around his throat, he flipped a switch, and multicolored waves began to swirl around his head. As soon as they dissipated, he removed it and pushed the button on his CD player, cuing up the first track. As the opening bars to a hit song from the 1950's began to play, he began gyrating his hips before heartily launching into the number.

"_A well I bless my soul what's wrong with me?_

_I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree!_

_My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug!_

_I'm in love, I'm all shook up! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Bonnie was mildly impressed. "Well, you do actually sound a little like Elvis. Nice trick."

Shego added with a laugh, "Yeah, so now you can start your new career as an Elvis impersonator once your take-over-the-world scheme fizzles out as usual."

She continued with an aside to Bonnie, "But if you ask me, I think he only developed that gadget to help him sing better on karaoke night."

Bonnie agreed, "Yeah, good point. So, Dr. Pelvis, why didn't you use this last night at the karaoke bar?"

Still sounding like Elvis, he explained, "Well, first the batteries died, then I figured I didn't want to sound like 'The King' all night anyway, as the effect lasts for several hours. Unless it's reversed or changed of course, like this…"

He reattached the device about his throat, twirled a knob and flipped the switch once again. But when he began to speak this time, it was with the voice of someone quite familiar to both.

"Hey, KP, I've got your back! That is soooo sick and wrong! Coolio! Booyah!"

Shego cringed, yelling, "Aaah! Stop it, Drakken! That voice coming out of your mouth really IS sick and wrong!"

Flipping the switch again, his voice returned to normal. "So Ms. Rockwaller, convinced?"

Bonnie looked stunned. "Yeah, but please, don't EVER do that again."

She now had to admit that Drakken had indeed thought this all through, but there was still one last critical hurdle to overcome.

"All right, so I guess that's two out of three, but I _still_ don't know all the stuff Yori knows, and especially about her history with Stoppable. Even with _my_ talents, I don't know how long I could fool him into thinking I was her."

Drakken rubbed his chin. "Yes, admittedly that _is_ a bit problematic, but beside the hallway cams, I do have some additional inside information."

He advanced the projector to the next slide, this time displaying one of Ron's old adversaries.

"It seems that the buffoon's primary nemesis, who goes by the name of Monkey Fist, personally knows a student who attended the Yamanouchi school along with Yori and Hirotaka, and claims to know them both extremely well."

He clicked the advance button again, bringing up a photo of a rather resentful looking Japanese youth.

"His name is Fukushima. Monkey Fist put me in touch with him, and since he has an adversarial relationship with Yori as well as Ron, he was more than happy to fill in all the details you'll need, including her personality traits and typical catch phrases."

Bonnie was slowly warming to the plan, but she still had some doubts. "Hmm. Very tempting, but it also sounds like a lot of work on my part over the next week. So what happens to me if I say no? I think I know too much about your plan now for you to just let me go on my merry way."

He assured her, "Not to worry, Ms. Rockwaller. I simply spray you with a special mist I've finally been able to replicate, courtesy of a sample procured from Area 51 a few years ago. It will knock you out temporarily, and once you wake up, you'll have lost your short term memory of the preceding few hours. And depending on the concentration I use, I could even make that as long as an entire week. You wouldn't remember a thing."

"Oh, like 'missing time' after one of those phony alien abductions?"

"Why yes, I do believe that's what they actually used it for."

Bonnie pondered that for a moment. "So maybe the government _is_ behind those alien abduction hoaxes, just like Stoppable is always saying. But something tells me there's more to your plan than me just impersonating Yori, since you said that was only Phase One."

He smiled back at her approvingly. "You're very sharp, Ms. Rockwaller, for indeed there is. For while you are seducing Ron, a Hirotaka double will likewise be seducing Kim."

A picture of Hirotaka now appeared on the screen.

"And both of you will have a rather irresistible weapon in your respective arsenals. Lately I've been doing some advanced research on plant pollen, and after accidentally stumbling upon a recipe for pheromones, I've crafted a formula specifically designed to affect both Kim and Ron individually. After lacing your perfume and Hiro's aftershave with my tailor-made concoction, all they'll need to do is take one whiff to fall totally under each of your spells."

Bonnie brightened up. "Oooh, which means I don't have to keep up my charade for very long, right?"

"Exactly. All you need do is fool the buffoon long enough for the pheromones to take effect, which should be almost immediately, a few minutes at most."

He cackled with glee as he rubbed his hands together. "And with the concentration I'll be using, the effects will be extremely long lasting, perhaps even permanent. And even better, for us at least, there's no known antidote!"

He gave a little shrug before continuing, "Well, actually there _is_ one, but since it's nearly impossible to come by, you needn't worry. Then once you wash off your perfume after the prom, you may resume your persona as Bonnie Rockwaller, and no one will be the wiser. But _they_ will be in a more or less permanent state of distraction. And once that happens, good bye Team Possible and hello total world domination! Hah-hah-hah!"

He advanced the projector to the final frame, a picture of him grinning evilly as he held a replica of the earth tightly in his grasp.

"So concludes my presentation. Any questions?" he grinned.

"Just a few," Bonnie replied. "Now, you're not planning on doing them in or anything like that, just splitting them up permanently, right?"

Drakken replied with an easy nod. "Correct."

She pondered this for a moment. "Okay, I can live with that."

"Indeed. Why destroy Kim Possible when I can simply render her and the buffoon totally harmless, and continue to enjoy the fruits of my brilliant scheme indefinitely?"

Bonnie began to swoon. "Oooh, a spoil-sport? You're a man after my own heart…"

However, Shego wasn't quite totally convinced. "Hey Doc, it sounds pretty good so far, but if you don't mind me asking, exactly who are you going to use for Hirotaka's body double?"

His eyes glittered as he smoothly replied, "Why, a Synthodrone of course."

Shego shook her head in dismay. "Uh, you do remember what happened last year, don't you? The Ronster's naked mole rat pet bit the foot of Synthodrone #901, otherwise known as Kim's boyfriend Eric, and he melted away into a puddle of goo."

Her eyes narrowed in warning. "Then I got thrown into an electrical tower by the Princess and nearly got fried to a crisp. I'd really like to avoid a repeat of that."

He smugly answered, "Yes, I do remember all that, Shego. But also thanks to my research into plant biology, cacao beans specifically, I've come up with a hardier synthodrone much more resistant to naked mole rat bites, or any other kind of attack for that matter. Additionally, I've built a fail safe into him in case the unthinkable happens and everything else fails. By the simple push of a button I can cause him to explode, instantly encasing Kimberly Ann in a thick coat of quick-setting chocolate! She'll instantly become the human equivalent of a giant candy Cadbury Easter Bunny, where she will remain in a state of suspended animation until I see fit to revive her."

"A chocolate-covered Possible? Sweet. And we can keep her right next to that statue of Monkey Fist in DNAmy's yard."

"Indeed, Shego. So without further ado, may I introduce you to my newest creation: Synthodrone #902, otherwise known as... Hirotaka!"

Drakken pushed a button, and a panel in the wall opened up to reveal Drakken's creation. Out stepped Hirotaka's body double, perfect down to the last detail. He promptly unwrapped a stick of gum and deftly tossed it into his mouth, suavely smiling at Bonnie and giving her a wink.

"So, how is my Number One girlfriend today?"

Bonnie's mouth instantly dropped wide open. "Oh, wow. Totally dead ringer!"

He walked over to her and bent down, giving her a lingering kiss.

Bonnie reacted in the only way she could. "Wow, this hottie is every bit as good as I remembered." Breathless, she glanced up at Drakken and purred, "Mmm, me _likey_... any way I can keep him after your done with him?"

Drakken chuckled, "You mean if he doesn't turn Kimberly Ann into a chocolate statue first? We'll see."

Shego's eyes shot up in surprise. "Whoa, Dr. D. I really hate to admit it, but this plan actually may have a leg to stand on. But why didn't you just make a Yori double too, and just skip the whole Bonnie impersonation thing?"

Drakken smiled back weakly. "If you only knew how much just this one synthodrone has set me back, you wouldn't be asking that, Shego. I had just enough money and synthogoo left to create the one, and with the Senior Prom fast approaching, training time was severely limited as well. Which is where dear Bonnie comes in."

Shego nodded her pale green head in approval. "Well, you sure seem to have covered all the bases this time…" Her eyes narrowed again. "Which is _really_ hard to believe, so how in the world did you come up with it? You're track record ain't that good, you know. Like about zero for…"

He quickly interrupted, "I'm well aware of my 'stats,' Shego. But if you must know, I got the idea from watching an old cartoon the other day on one of those retro channels."

She snorted again. "A _cartoon?_ You still watch cartoons at _your_ age?"

"Zip it, Shego!" he angrily spat back. "It was a _classic _cartoon, one I remember watching as a child. The Road Runner versus Wile E. Coyote, to be exact."

"Oh yeah!" she perked up. "Those were actually pretty good. Uh, so I've heard."

He smirked back, "I'm _so_ glad you're familiar with that toon, Shego, even though you apparently never saw it. Anyway, while I was watching it, I discovered something I'd never noticed before. That coyote always had some brilliant plan to capture his elusive prey, but once he tried one ploy and failed, he would invariably try a new and different plan. He never bothered to learn from his mistakes and perfect one of his old ones."

Shego's eyes began to widen in surprise. "Wow, learning from your mistakes, Dr. D? What a concept."

His diabolical grin widened. "Indeed, Shego. So I've taken a few of my better ideas from the past, and combined them together into this ultimate plan of revenge against Kim Possible! Oh, and I've also figured that last year's Lil' Diablo debacle could have been totally avoided had I only taken her completely out of the picture first. So now if I can just split those two love birds up, or even better, set them at each others jealous throats, the entire world will be ripe for the picking!"

With a look of evil anticipation, he continued, "Ah, I can just see it now, as I put Phase Three into action…"

As Drakken continued to pontificate, Bonnie heaved a sigh and queried Shego, "Wow, how long have you been putting up with Dr. Blue Skin here, anyway?"

Shego shook her head slowly. "Way too long, really. But hey, it's a living. Besides all the swag I can steal, the benefits aren't too bad either: five days on, two days off, two weeks vacation plus medical and dental." She added with a sneer, "When he _pays_ me of course, that is."

Bonnie perked up. "Is that so?" Interrupting Drakken's delusions of grandeur, she queried, "So what's in this for me, besides getting a little revenge against Kim? If I can't keep Hiro here, what exactly do I get out of this?"

Drakken flashed a smarmy smile. "Well, how about that ruby belt buckle for starters?"

It took her all of two seconds to decide. "Okay, I'm in. But what if I don't actually succeed in breaking them up?" She airily asked, "Will I have to give the belt buckle back?"

He blithely replied, "Well, since this plan is absolutely…"

Shego quickly cut in, "Whoa there, Dr. D. Please don't jinx it by stating that it's foolproof, okay?"

"Very well, Shego, I'll humor you. But should the plan fail in any respect, Bonnie, I suppose the secretary will simply disavow any knowledge of your actions."

She cocked one eyebrow. "The secretary?"

With a huge whoosh, Shego instantly lit up her plasma.

"Should there be any doubt in your mind, I will disavow any knowledge of your actions with extreme prejudice. And if Dr. D here calls me his secretary one more time, you'll have a ringside seat to _exactly_ how painful my plasma can be."

Drakken fretted, "Now, now, Shego. Your powers are legendary, and there's no need to prove it just for Ms. Rockwaller's sake. Besides, she's one of _us_ now."

Bonnie happily nodded. "That's right. And after all these years, I finally feel like I'm on the right side for once," she added with her own malicious smile. "And payback against Kim will be soooo sweet. So, how about untying me now?"

"Of course, my dear." As Drakken began to cut her loose, he suggested, "Oh, and Shego? Why don't you start by pilfering that ruby belt buckle for our new recruit?"

She easily replied, "Sure, Doc. Right after the weekend, which begins right... about... now."

"But Shego…!"

Bonnie began to giggle as Drakken continued to sputter. "So, tell me, Shego, just how long have you hated Kim?"

The lithe brunette shrugged. "Oh, it's been at least 3 years or so, I suppose."

"Oh, really? I've actually hated her since about middle school." She hooded her eyes as a grin spread across her face. "And I'll bet you have some real juicy stories you could tell me about her, too."

Shego nodded with a grin of her own. "Oh, sister, don't you know it. I remember this green coat she was just dying to buy a couple of years ago, and…"

Bonnie gushed, "Ooh, I remember that! Ned, the manager at Bueno Nacho ended up buying one just like it. And what a loser he looked like wearing that dorky thing…"

As they continued their animated exchange, Drakken could only roll his eyes and wearily moan, "Oh dear, they're bonding again. Heaven only knows where _this_ will end up…"

* * *

_Well, it seems that Drakken's newest plot seems to have a few more things going for it than usual. But will it be enough? Only time will tell. And stay tuned for next week's episode, where we'll discover what lengths Kim will go to in order to satisfy her curiosity about Ron's various and sundry gifts..._

* * *

_**TBC…**_


	4. Anticipation

_As the Senior Prom approaches, the various plots and plans of both hero and villain continue to develop in this week's chapter. But first a tip of the hat to our reviewers of the preceding chappie: Sentinel103, Eddy13, CajunBear73, cybercorpsesnake, Horned King II, Sharper the Writer, Jimmy1201 and EchidnaPower. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Anticipation_

* * *

_**I.**_

Club Banana's assistant manager gave a weary roll of her eyes as she once again rearranged the dress rack and replaced all the clothing that shoppers had tried on that afternoon.

"Man oh man, and only one sale after all that," Monique complained. "Talk about picky customers…"

Suddenly Kim came breezing into the store, grinning from ear to ear.

"Girlfriend, what're you doing here on your day off? Here to pick up your new prom dress?"

Kim happily replied, "You bet, Monique. And I'm ferociously relieved that Ron's finally taken care of both my corsage and his tux, too."

Kim maintained her gleam while Monique waited for her to continue.

"And? There's something else, I can tell. You look like you're about to burst, girl!"

"Well, yeah, actually." Kim lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "Ron also has another little gift for me, but I have to wait until the night of the prom before he'll let me know what it is and give it to me."

Monique's eyes widened with interest. "Ooh! Sounds special. Any idea what it is? Maybe something to make up for the fact that he almost forgot Valentine's Day, I hope."

"Well, after intense interrogation, I finally got him to admit that he was actually planning on giving me his surprise the day after the prom, for our first anniversary."

"Oh?" Monique purred. "And just how long and intensive was this interrogation? Any spit-swapping involved?"

Kim's jaw dropped open as her face began to approach the color of her flaming red hair.

"Thought so," Monique giggled. "So it must be ultra super special for him to plan so far ahead, I imagine."

"That's exactly what I think, but other than that, all I know for sure is that it's in a small box. I found out about it when I spotted him giving it to Rufus for safekeeping."

Monique chuckled, "Well, no way no how are you gonna get _anything_ outta Ron's pet. Sure, he can talk a little, but he's totally loyal to Ron and wouldn't spill, even if his English _was_ perfect."

Kim nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it's got to be something pretty spankin' for Ron to be so tight lipped about it. I'm thinking that it's jewelry of some kind, but that's just me," she giggled.

"Well, it sounds like a good guess to me, Kim. Let's see if we can narrow down the possibilities a bit. I'm sure it's not a belt buckle, like what you gave him for your halfaversary. So, a broach or a necklace, perhaps?"

"No, the box seemed too small for that, I think."

"All right then, how about a ring?"

"Yeah, that would be just about the right size."

"Okay, now for what kind: maybe his senior class ring? That's kinda traditional for a guy to give his main squeeze, especially since he's a football hero and you're the head cheerleader."

"That's what I thought too, but he wears his class ring all the time, including today when he palmed that mystery box off to Rufus."

Monique tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm. Well, it could be a _custom_ class ring, maybe one with your birthstone in it?"

Kim gave a casual wave of her hand. "Monique, my birthstone's a diamond. So I really don't think… that… uh…"

Both girls' eyes suddenly opened as wide as saucers.

Monique gasped, "Kim, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kim looked suddenly apprehensive. "Yeah, but that's kind of a big step, don't you think?"

She paused for a moment before trying to laugh the idea off. "Nah, no way, Monique. That's _way_ too serious for us at the moment. And given his 'essential Ronness,' I can't believe that he'd actually be considering..."

Kim suddenly felt slightly giddy before breathlessly finishing her sentence. "Proposing..."

Monique smirked back, "Don't be too sure. Ron can be pretty spontaneous sometimes."

"Now you're scaring me, Monique."

Her friend chided, "Hey, I thought you were the girl who could do anything?"

Kim smirked back, "Yeah, and that includes getting real concerned over the implications here. Sounds like I'll need to do a little covert checking first, and quick."

She reached down and activated her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade."

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

"I've got another clandestine mission for you."

"Oh, no. Ron again?" he groaned. "And you actually mean _snooping_, don't you?"

Kim gave him a weak smile. "Welllll…"

"Okay," he sighed. "What is it this time?"

Kim gushed, "I discovered that Ron's getting me a little gift, and I think it might be jewelry, like maybe a ring of some kind. But he won't tell me what it is: not until the night of the Senior Prom."

"Ah, so he's actually _told_ you about getting you this gift then, right?"

"Yup. Just need to find out what it is exactly."

He tsked, "Kim, Kim, Kim. What am I going to do with you? Haven't you heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat? You already found out that Ron was totally on the level regarding his trip to Denver, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but this is different. What if it's… a _diamond_ ring?"

Wade's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa, as in an _engagement_ ring? I know that you and Ron are quite an item now, besides him being your crime-fighting sidekick. But that seems to be an awfully big step for him to want to take. Besides, you have several colleges just drooling for you to accept, while Ron is just waiting on you to decide so he can make his own plans."

"And that's exactly what worries me. What if he's going to pop the question because he feels the need to hold on to me when I'm off to who-knows-where? Ron's loyal to a fault, but he's not the most secure guy around, you know."

"Yeah, and especially after that case of amnesia you had last year, when you didn't even remember that you and he were dating."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She gave a self-conscious little laugh. "No pun intended. At the very least, I think I need to give him some ferocious reassurance that no matter what, he doesn't need to worry about us and our relationship. I really love Ron, and besides, he's always had my back, and I plan on always doing the same for him. So I want to keep in close touch with him, and maybe even go on the occasional mission together, no matter where I end up going to college."

"Sounds good, Kim. And you know him best. But if you ask me, I just don't get the feeling that he's about to propose."

"But if he is, I had better be prepared for it."

"Like, whether to say yes or no?"

A few seconds of silence ticked by.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

Monique's eyes sparkled as she asked, "And what _would_ you say, Kim?"

The young redhead felt like she was being put on the spot, and another few moments passed while both Wade and Monique waited expectantly for her answer. She smiled as Monique quickly nodded her head yes in encouragement.

"Wow, that's a tough one to answer, especially since we're talking about a lifetime commitment. In fact, I've only thought about it a few times…"

But she had to admit to herself that it had actually been more than just a few times: a lot more.

"And I think eventually… that I'd really like that. But it's way too early for Ron and I to start thinking about making such a huge commitment, so I'd probably say, well, not right now, but let's talk about it again, maybe in a few years. First comes college, and we're not even graduated from high school yet."

She heaved a small sigh. "So you see, I really need a little advance 411, just to be ready. You understand, don't you, Wade?" she pleaded.

Wade shook his head slowly. "All right, Kim. I'll see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises."

"Okay, Wade, that's all I can ask. Thanks."

Relieved for the moment, she ended the call and turned back to Monique.

"Now let me try on my prom dress. I'm sure it's gonna be spankin'."

Her close friend and confidante eyed her mischievously. "You sure you wouldn't rather try on some of our wedding gowns instead, Kim? I know we have some absolutely killer styles in just your size…"

Kim could only respond with a weak grin as she once again began to blush brightly.

* * *

_**II. **_

Back at Drakken's lair, a very frustrated Shego was trying to coach an equally frustrated Bonnie.

"No, no, _no!_ Drakken's machine may be able to give you Yori's voice, but _you_ have to provide the correct inflection for it to be believable. Try it again."

Bonnie let out a resentful huff as she tried to repeat one of Yori's common catch phrases.

"Oh, Stoppable-san. I never tire of your American-styled joking."

Shego winced. "Close. American _style jokes_. Try it one more time…"

Bonnie fumed, "Man, what kind of servile butt kisser is this Yori chick, anyway?"

Shego wagged her head and replied, "Hey, don't look at me. This is Drakken's plan. But if you want to get Possible's goat, you're going to have to try harder. A _lot_ harder."

The cheerleader narrowed her teal-green eyes and gave Shego a deep, haughty bow, sarcastically adding, "It would be my honor!"

Shego tried to take Bonnie's annoyance in stride, having already been warned of the teen's prickly self-centeredness. "Hey, it's the Japanese culture. I don't agree personally with their women acting all submissive, but that's the part you have to play in this plot. And remember, it's only until those pheromones take effect, then your home free."

Bonnie simply turned up her nose. "Excuse me, but _I _need a break."

Shego griped, "Yeah, I could use one too. You know, you're an even worse student than Señor Senior Junior. He was totally inattentive at first, but at least he came around eventually. You, on the other hand are just plain…"

She stopped short, in reaction to Bonnie's startled look.

The teen instantly queried, "You… you _taught _Junior?"

Shego gave an offhanded shrug. "Sure. His dad hired me to school him in the ways of evil. And he was really getting the hang of it, in spite of Pops constantly interrupting us. But then Possible and her boyfriend crashed the party, and I got let go. Good riddance, if you ask me."

Bonnie smugly continued, "Uh, you _did_ know that Junior and I are dating now, didn't you?"

Now it was Shego's turn to be surprised. "Whoa. You mean you and Junior are an _item_?"

Ron's catchphrase 'sick and wrong' immediately sprang to Shego's mind. She continued with a little snort, "Uh, no, but I have to agree that you two were just made for each other."

"Thanks," Bonnie proudly replied.

Shego smirked, "That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh…" was the cheerleader's deflated response. "But we're really happy together."

"Yeah, you should be. You two are just the right blend of shallow, selfish and insensitive."

"Wow, that's just what Ricky Rotiffle said."

"Who?"

"Oh, just some super brainy guy that Junior hired to find him a hot girlfriend."

She airily continued, "But the moment _I _came along, I knew that his search was over."

Shego smugly grinned back, "Yeah, but you _did _just admit to having quite a fling with Hirotaka once, didn't you? It sounded like you even wanted his clone to be part of your deal with Drakken."

Bonnie dismissively waved one hand. "Oh sure. But just as a boy toy on the side."

Shego mumbled under her breath, "And they call _me_ evil…"

Out loud she pointed out, "Let me clue you, Bonnie. Synthodrones aren't just robots that you can use whenever you want and then just turn off and put back on the shelf until you need them again. They're a lot more sophisticated than you think."

She recalled the Bonnie clones Drakken had accidentally created a few years back, and chuckled at the memory. "Well, some of them at least."

Bonnie agreed, "Oh, I'm sure they are, if Kim's synthodrone boyfriend from last year is any indication."

She sniggered to herself, _"And maybe I can test out for myself just how sophisticated this new Hiro is a little later tonight…"_

"Well, enough talk about _my_ love life. So what's the deal between you and Dr. Blue Skin?"

Shego's face darkened. "Well, how about, it's none of your business?"

Bonnie smoothly continued, "Well, since I'm a member of the team now, I'd think that it actually _is_ part of my business."

Shego grimaced. "Yeah, Dr. D did brief me on your… what did he call them? Oh yeah, _food chain_ issues. But there's nothing going on between me and him. It's just a business deal, nothing but a totally professional, and _platonic_ relationship."

Bonnie grinned back at her with a smirky 'yeah, right' look. Her sixth sense about such matters had been honed by years of maintaining her coveted spot at the top of Middleton High's food chain, and she could sense that there might be something here lurking just below the surface, even if Shego didn't want to admit it openly.

"And _I_ think the lady doth protest a little too much."

But Bonnie's provocative comment only exacerbated Shego's mood, and the lithe villainess immediately flared up one hand in warning.

"Watch your step, honey. I've scorched lots of Dr. D's henchmen for way less."

Bonnie nonchalantly crossed her arms. "Yeah, but then you'd lose a key player in Blue Guy's plot. And then you don't get your payback against Kim."

"THAT does it!" Shego yelled. Enraged, she flamed both hands up to full intensity. "Why, you manipulative little…"

Shego and Bonnie locked eyes for a long, dangerous moment. But suddenly, the older woman began to chuckle, and she slowly began powering down her plasma.

"Wow, kiddo. You _are_ evil. And if you've been honing your skills against Princess like I've been doing all these years, then your abilities are going to come in real handy in this organization. And even after Drakken's current little escapade is over, you might still have a bright future here."

Bonnie brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I could certainly give you some of the same pointers I gave Junior. And I imagine that revenge against little Miss Goody-two-shoes could prove to be just the motivation you need."

Bonnie hooded her eyes as an evil grin began to spread across her well-tanned face. "Ooh, that sounds just delicious. Then afterward, maybe I could return the favor, so to speak. Just in case you needed any pointers along any... _other_ lines, perhaps?"

Shego's mint green face began to turn a slightly deeper hue as she weakly grinned back at Bonnie. "Um, perhaps."

But her grin disappeared just as suddenly behind a mask of sternness. "But first, back to your training. Break's over, snark face…"

* * *

_**III.**_

After hanging up with Kim, Wade sat for an entire minute in front of his computer before proceeding with her request. He mulled over what he'd actually tell Kim, depending on what he found out about Ron's secret gift. What if the jewelry in question was in fact a diamond solitaire, which would confirm Kim's suspicion of a proposal in the offing? Would he spill the beans to Kim and ruin Ron's surprise? Or, what if he discovered that it wasn't a ring at all, but something else altogether?

"Well, I can sit here and ponder this all day, but without any solid intel, I'm just spinning my wheels."

He cracked his knuckles and got right to work, his fingers flying effortlessly across his computer's keyboard. First he tried correlating Ron's name with any jewelry sales over the past week in the cities of Upperton, Middleton or Lowerton. He smiled smugly as he did so, proud of his nimble skills, using sophisticated computer search techniques that Global Justice could only dream about.

"Yeah, and considering my current abilities, I might have a bright future with GJ. Either them, or maybe the NSA…"

Ten seconds later, he got a solid hit.

"Bingo!"

The jewelry store in question was ironically the one directly across the street from the Jewish synagogue where Ron and his family frequently worshiped. As Wade carefully viewed the digitized invoice, his eyes widened in surprise. After doing some quick cross-checking, he nodded with complete understanding.

"Well, it looks like Kim wasn't too far off after all. Now, what to tell her, if anything? I'll have to give this some serious thought first…"

* * *

_Next week, the Prom!_

* * *

_**TBC…**_


	5. The Dinner

_Keeping up with one new chapter per week has been quite a challenge, especially with nominations for the 2014 KP Fannies due this week. My votes are in, but now I'm behind with my next installment. And with the contest deadline rapidly approaching, I'm running out of time. But at Eddy13 has graciously extended the deadline to Friday night, I've got a shot at wrapping this up._

_But first I'd like to acknowledge last chapter's faithful reviewers: Eddy13, CajunBear73, Sharper the Writer, cybercorpsesnake, EchidnaPower, Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, Horned King II, and a hearty welcome back to Oreochema! So now, let's peek in on our favorite couple as they enjoy their pre-prom dinner…_

* * *

_The Dinner_

* * *

The day of the senior prom had finally arrived, and the excitement at Middleton High had been running high all week. By noon, the streets of Middleton were choked with traffic as all the guys attending picked up their tuxes and their date's corsages. Most had already made their dinner reservations at the fanciest restaurants that they (or their parents) could afford, but there were those who had failed to plan ahead and found themselves scrambling for reservations at the last minute.

All except for Ron, who amazingly had planned everything well in advance. Naturally, he had made dinner reservations at Chez Couteaux, with the proviso that he use no coupons, and that any children's menus or crayons (of any color whatsoever) were expressly forbidden.

As they munched on their cocktail shrimp appetizers, Kim was naturally eager to ask about Ron's mystery gift. But Ron seemed a bit preoccupied, so Kim decided to open the convo with a neutral subject.

"Well, it's been an eventful year, Ron. Not only have we been dating for a whole year as of tomorrow, but we've had plenty of run-ins with our usual suspects, and even an alien bent on locating the Great Blue."

"Yeah, and wasn't _that_ weird," he moaned. "Too bad we couldn't get your father or any of his scientific friends to believe us. They all thought it was some kind of sick and wrong hoax."

Kim snorted. "And this from the person who thought the Apollo moon landings were faked."

Ron gave her an indignant look. "Well, I _still_ say they could have been, KP. It's just ironic that we now know there actually _is_ intelligent life out there."

Kim chuckled, "Yeah, but not _real_ intelligent. The Tweebs were able to fool that nine-foot-tall green Amazon pretty easily if you ask me. And you know I don't like giving them compliments."

Ron smiled back, "Yeah, don't I know it. But I wonder… have we seen the last of Warmonga?"

Kim shrugged. "Probably. But if she ever _does_ come back, I'm sure it won't be to give Drakken all of her world domination weapons, that's for sure."

As they finished their appetizers, the soup course was served, and they began talking about who was going with who that evening.

"So, KP, is Tara still dating Josh Mankey? Since I've been on the football team I've been out of the gossip loop, and I'm not about to collar Bon-Bon for any 411."

"Smart boy," Kim replied. "Yeah, they're still quite a hot item, though she wasn't too crazy about his band providing the music for the prom, but when the band that was scheduled to play cancelled at the last minute, they all volunteered. Fortunately Josh worked things out so that another member could play co-lead guitar and sub for about half the evening, so Tara won't be a complete wallflower the whole night."

"That's good to hear. It'd be a real shame if she missed out because of that."

Kim decided to test the waters a bit, remembering that Tara had had a crush on Ron for awhile, but he had been too clueless to notice. "Well, you _could_ have a dance with her while Josh is playing guitar, you know. So, are you sorry now that you didn't date Tara while you had the chance?"

Smiling, he smoothly replied, "Not one bon-diggity bit, Kim. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Tara's sweet, and I wish the best for her, but she's nothing compared to the hottest cheerleader on the squad."

Still acting coy, Kim asked, "Who, Bonnie?"

Ron nearly spit out the spoonful of soup he'd been eating. "Bonnie? You trying to get me to chuck my dinner, KP? I'm talking about you!"

"Just making sure, since she made that play for you after the homecoming dance."

He wagged his head slowly. "Kim, Kim, Kim. That was just her wrongsick rebound after losing Brick. Besides, when Barkin found out that Ron Rieger had monkeyed with the votes for Homecoming Queen, he retroactively awarded the title to you. And yes, I know what 'retroactive' means. It was on one of his pop quizzes last week. Too bad Bonnie covered her tracks well enough and escaped getting suspended."

Kim sighed, "Yeah, that was a moral victory for me, but I didn't get to enjoy any of the benefits. Bonnie did."

Ron reached across the table and gently took Kim's hand. "Well, you're getting to enjoy all of _my_ benefits now, and I ain't sharing them with _anyone_ else. And probably never again."

"Ooh, sounds serious. Care to elaborate?"

As the waiter served their salad course, Ron fell silent as he recalled an event from just a few weeks before.

_Rufus was perched on Ron's shoulder, listening intently to his closest friend pour out his heart._

"_Okay, so Kim and I have been dating for almost a year now. And it's really been a great year."_

_His face broke out in a wide smile. "Totally, bon-diggity great, in fact. But graduation is next month, and then what? She's off to some fancy-schmancy university who-knows-where, and I'm off to Middleton Junior College and my job at Smarty Mart. So what's the next step for us? Or, is there even a next step? What if… that's it?" _

_Rufus moaned softly and patted Ron's shoulder in understanding. _

"_I…I really would love to spend the rest of my life with her, but it's way too early to be thinking about marriage, or even an engagement. And what if our long-distance romance tanked anyway? I can see it in the headlines: Hometown Honey Gets Dumped By World Saver Kim Possible…"_

_He made a sound like a plane crashing out of the sky, with a suitably huge explosion as it hit the ground. _

_Rufus commiserated with his friend's dire prediction. "Ooh, poor Ron…"_

"_Yeah, that could totally wreck our friendship, and then Team Possible would be no more." _

_The pitch of his voice started to rise in increased apprehension. "Then all the bad guys would win, and evil would triumph over the whole world, plunging us into a dark age unprecedented in all of history!"_

_Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. "No, I can't let that happen. Somehow I've got to stay together with Kim. I know she's been real supportive, but I can't pressure her with any more of my own insecurities. So there's only one thing to do…" _

_He turned to the driver of the car he was riding in. "Thanks man, you've really been a big help."_

_Fuming silently beside him was none other than Mr. Barkin. As he brought the car to a stop, he __growled, "Stoppable, I have no idea how you got in my car, but since we're finally at school now, I've got two words for you."_

_With an expectant look on his face for whatever Mr. Barkin's pearls of wisdom might be, Ron queried, "Oh? And what are they?"_

"_GET OUT!"_

_While the next few weeks flew by, Ron began formulating his plan, but his fears had allowed him to procrastinate even further. And he found it all too easy to let that happen, especially with high school finals coming up and continued missions with Kim almost every other week. But now, the moment of truth had finally arrived. _

He was brought back into the present when Kim quietly stated, "But if you don't want to spill, that's okay too. I… I don't want to be pushy, Ron. And just like I suspect you have, I've been thinking about a lot of things over the past week, too."

Ron paled, fearing that the tone of Kim's voice might be the prelude to something bad. Real bad.

"Uh, what about, KP?"

Kim flashed back to the day before, when she had called Wade to see what, if anything, he had discovered about Ron's mystery gift.

"_What's the sitch, Wade?"_

"_Uh, no news to report, Kim."_

_She frowned, "No news, or just not anything you're willing to share?"_

"_Oh, uh, gotta go Kim! Global Justice just beeped me! And, uh, you're breaking up! Sshhkk!" _

_After Wade terminated the call, Kim knew he must have discovered something pretty major. She considered calling him back and demanding that he spill about what he had found out, but decided against it._

"_Okay, so what if Ron wants to pop the question? Ron freaks fully over change, and since high school is almost over, maybe this is his way of keeping any change to a minimum. But on the other hand, that would be a ferociously major change. So that doesn't make any logical sense." _

_Kim let out a sardonic laugh. "But whoever said that Ron was logical?"_

_She heaved a sigh and walked downstairs into the kitchen where her mom was preparing dinner._

"_Mom, are you busy?"_

"_Never too busy for my favorite daughter," she smiled._

"_Oh, then there are others?" she quipped._

_Ann laughed lightly. "No, Kimmie, you're the only one. But even if I did, I'm sure you'd still be my favorite."_

"_Thanks, Mom."_

_As she stirred the soup, Ann could tell something was bothering Kim. "So, what's on your mind? Anything you'd like to share with your dear old mom?"_

"_Well, yes. In a word, Ron."_

"_Oh dear, what's he done this time?" she sighed._

"_Well, nothing yet. But my weirdar's been on red alert over the past week. I think he might be getting ready to… well, maybe propose."_

_Ann replied evenly, "Oh? And how have you deduced that?" _

"_I think he's going to give me a ring. In fact, I KNOW he's going to give me a ring. I just don't know what kind, or why."_

_Still unexcited, her mom gave the soup another slow stir. "Really? And how exactly did you find that out?"_

"_I saw Ron hand off a small box to Rufus to try and keep me from noticing, but I saw it anyway. Then when I asked him about it, he said it was a surprise, and that I had to wait until prom night, which is tomorrow, So I had Wade do some checking…"_

"_Now Kimmie," Ann warned. "I know Wade's sleuthing skills are legendary, but why would you want to spoil Ron's surprise?"_

"_Well, what if he's going to pop the question? What do I say?"_

"_Well, what would you like to say?" she calmly asked._

"_Mom, I don't think you're taking this seriously!" she pouted, aggravated by her mom's calm demeanor._

"_Oh, but I am, Kimmie. It's just that my mother's intuition tells me he's not going to propose just yet."_

_Kim looked surprised. "Really? That's just what Wade said. But he does act like he knows what the sitch is, and it really burns me up that he won't tell me."_

"_Have you considered that maybe you should just be patient and enjoy the anticipation?"_

"_Uh, no. Why should I be patient when both Ron and Wade are acting all secretive?"_

"_Kim, one trait of Type A personalities that particularly concerns me is that they hate uncertainty, and they're so anxious to get on to the next thing that they miss out on all of the fun and joy of being in the moment. Coupled with their fixation on time and schedules, eventually this may take a heavy toll, resulting in serious stress-related health issues. If left unchecked, these traits can even damage long term friendships and relationships."_

_She looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Sound like anyone you know?"_

_This brought Kim up short as she realized the implications. "You mean if I don't learn to be patient, I could lose Ron?"_

_Ann gave her daughter a warm smile. "I'll let you answer that question yourself, Kim. Now, you're famous for being the girl who can do anything. That should include being accommodating to other people's feelings when necessary, especially Ron's at the moment. Besides, he's a classic Type B personality, which means he has absolutely NO fixation on time or schedules."_

_Kim snorted in agreement. "That's for sure..."_

"_Kim, what I'm trying to say is that I think Ron will reveal what he wants to reveal when he's ready to, and probably not a moment before..."_

Kim's reverie was broken as the waiter began to serve their main course, and she carefully began, "Well, Ron, I've been thinking about us, and what's going to happen after we graduate."

Ron started to dig his fingernails deep into his new tux pants as all of his old fears began to resurface.

_"Uh, oh. Here it comes…"_

Thinking back for a moment on her mother's warning about personality traits, especially hers, Kim quietly asked, "Ron, are you really happy with me?"

Ron looked instantly stunned. "Kim, of course I am! You've always been my best bud, and now that we've been dating, my feelings have gotten even stronger. I'm really, really happy with you!"

"But what about all the other crushes you've had, or the crushes other girls have had on you over the years? Do you wonder about how it would have been if you had actually dated Tara for example, or even…" She swallowed hard. "Yori…"

Ron began to feel faint, and his vision began to blur slightly. He tried to speak, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was an unintelligible burble.

"Just making sure, Ron, before you…"

All of his fears suddenly erupting right before his eyes, Ron blurted out, "Kim! Are you breaking up with me?!"

His girlfriend, the person he loved more than any other in the entire world, looked completely shocked. She quickly tried to reassure him.

"No, Ron! Of course not! I just wanted to make absolutely sure that you really know what you're about to do, and have really thought it all out."

"Huh?" Ron answered, now mystified.

She hooded her eyes as she steepled her fingers. "Or rather, what you're about to ask me."

The light bulb finally came on over his head, and he finally grasped the underlying motive to Kim's new concerns. The emotional pendulum was now swinging back toward him, and he began to relax. He began to hood his own eyes as Kim continued.

"Because I don't want you to do anything for the wrong reason. Like, for instance, maybe asking me… a certain question, thinking you need to hold on to me harder than you actually need to, since I'm probably off to a college far, far away next year."

A faint smile appeared on his face, and his color began to return.

"Because I want to assure you, Ron Stoppable, I love you. Now, and probably forever. So you don't need to do or say anything sudden or dramatic just to keep me. I'll be here for you even if I'm as far away as London or Paris. You'll still be as close to my heart there as you are right now."

A tiny angel avatar, complete with wings and a halo, suddenly appeared on Ron's right shoulder and began to speak. "Well, what are you waiting for? The timing is perfect! Give her the promise ring!"

A diminutive devil avatar now popped onto Ron's left shoulder. Equipped with the requisite horns and pointed tail, he interrupted, "Yeah, and go ahead and ask her to marry you too. She's totally expecting it anyway."

The miniature devil's smile widened. "Besides, once you're engaged, you can have a lot more hanky with your panky, if you know what I mean." He ended with a suggestive wink.

His beatific angel firmly wagged its head. "No, Ron. You're not that kind of guy. Stick with your plan and stay the course."

But his evil avatar countered, "Nah, you really _can _have it all, Ronnie. And maybe even _tonight _after the prom, if you play your cards just right."

His angel pleaded, "Don't do it, Ron. You'll end up regretting it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but bon-diggity soon, and for the rest of your life."

But the little devil sneered back, "Hey, you Bogie wannabe, butt out! 'The Ron' here can do whatever he wants." He whispered into Ron's ear, "So, eyes on the prize, mah man!"

Ron's angel merely folded its arms. "Uh-uh. Stay true to your essential Ronness, those qualities Kim fell in love with."

"You mean _in spite of_, don't you?" his opposite reminded with a derisive jeer.

Finally having had just about enough devilish interference, Ron's angel began to turn blue. Wind began to circle around him, tousling his hair about as he began transforming himself into the Mystical Monkey Master.

But his devilish foe snickered back, "Oh, yeah? Well, _two_ can play at that game."

And with that, he began changing into Zorpox, his own evil blue face grinning back in opposition. Both avatars locked eyes as their incredible energies began to crackle in preparation for this latest showdown.

As the face off continued, the angel began to smile. "You know you can't win, not ultimately at least. You never have, and you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Oh yeah? Well, I can definitely make things _real_ unpleasant, and you know it."

"But that unpleasantness will be fully shared by the _both_ of us as long as this wrongsick stalemate continues."

Ron's devil frowned at that particular thought. "Yes, you're right, it will. But remember, my friend, that misery loves company."

With a roll of his eyes he agreed, "Don't I know it." But he began to smile as an idea popped into his mind. "So, how about a truce?"

Suspicious of any possible treachery, the evil avatar carefully asked, "What kind of truce?"

"Ron waits until tomorrow to give her the ring. That way, Kim gets to sweat it, and not him. His essential Ronness remains intact, and we all have a great time tonight. And most importantly, the two of _us_ remain relatively uninjured."

The devilish avatar stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm, I like the way you think, angel. All right, deal."

And with that, the two avatars disappeared from Ron's shoulder.

Ron immediately relaxed. "Ya know, KP, that's some real bon-diggity good advice. I had already made up my mind what I was going to do, or not do, as the case may be, but that'll, uh, give me a little more time to make absolutely sure that I know what I want to do, or what you want me to do, and, uh, since you think you want me to have really thought it out, or worry that I actually haven't, so that…"

With a smile of relief and a gentle roll of her eyes as her boyfriend rambled on in perfect alignment with his essential Ronness, Kim politely interrupted. "Focus, Ron."

With the return of Ron's goofy smile, Kim knew that all was well. Ron continued, "Yeah, heh-heh, focus. So let's say we just enjoy the dance tonight. We can talk about any, uh, hypothetical questions over dinner tomorrow, when we celebrate our first anniversary. But that means you'll have to wait until tomorrow before I can give you your gift, too. You okay with that, KP?"

Recalling the convo with her mom the day before, her smile widened. "Yeah, I can wait. It'll be… fun, anticipating the moment."

"So. Deal?"

Kim happily nodded. "Deal."

"Okay then, how about some dessert? I'm sure it won't be quite as good as my Seven Layers of Heaven chocolate cake, but then, what is?"

"Nothing can compare to that, Ron. With the exception of the cook _himself_, of course."

She gave Ron a look that spoke volumes, and he knew that this was going to be a very special night.

* * *

_**To Be Concluded…**_


	6. The Prom, Part 1

_Tonight is the deadline for Eddy13's Senior Prom story contest, but I'm still furiously typing away. So without further ado, here is Part 1 of the finale to my tale... Enjoy!_

_And mucho thanks to all the Chapter 5 reviewers: Sentinel103, Horned King II, Jimmy1201, EchidnaPower, CajunBear73, Eddy13, Sharper the Writer, cybercorpsesnake, ajw1970 and Oreochema._

* * *

_The Prom, Part 1_

* * *

_**I. **_

"All right, Bonnie. I think you're as ready as you'll ever be."

The pale green villainess applied the last few touches of makeup to the teen, who now was the spitting image of Yori.

As she observed herself in the mirror, Bonnie replied in Yori's voice, "Good thing, too, since prom starts in two hours."

Shego nodded in approval. "Nice Japanese syntax there. And Drakken's Vocal Quality Attenuator is working perfectly. You're now a dead ringer for this Yori girl, so I hope you knock the buffoon for a loop."

With an evil twinkle in her eyes, Bonnie added, "It will be my honor…"

Drakken and the Hirotaka synthodrone then walked in. "Ah! I see you're all set, Bonnie. Or should I say, Yori?"

The Yori look-alike bowed deferentially. "Hai, Drakken-san. All is prepared. Now is time to put evil plot into action, and say sayonara to Team Possible."

He rubbed his hands together in wicked anticipation. "Indeed! Now before your final briefing, there's one more item I'd like to share. I wish we had more intel on this Yamanouchi school, which Fukushima revealed is actually some kind of secret ninja academy, but I haven't been able to get in touch with him for over a week now, and Monkey Fist somehow got himself tuned into stone statue and is currently gracing DNAmy's back yard. But both of them alluded to Stoppable being some kind of, uh…"

He thumbed through his note cards. "Ah, yes, here it is: a Mythical Monkey Master. Or is that _Mystical_? Sorry, but I can't read my handwriting. Anyway, it may or may not be important, but I thought it might be worth mentioning."

Both teens nodded as Drakken continued, "Now, you two will travel with me in the van, while Shego follows in the air car. But first, put these on."

He handed Bonnie a corsage and Hirotaka a boutonnière. "Hidden inside are miniature audio/video transceivers, with which I will be able to observe these delightful events unfold. And I will give you any necessary updates or new instructions through these earpieces, which are just small enough to escape detection. Any questions?"

"No, all is clear, Drakken-san," replied Hirotaka.

"Very well. I'll go get the van ready while Shego preps the air car. We'll meet you both outside in five minutes."

Bonnie turned to Hirotaka, running her hands up and down his perfectly tailored tuxedo. "Well, Hiro, it's showtime. And I have to say, I'm really going to miss you once this is all over."

"And I will miss you too, Bonnie-chan. You will always be my Number One Girlfriend."

Bonnie frowned. "Yes, but that lucky Kim Possible is going to get to enjoy all your charms from now on. But thanks for sharing everything with me last night. I had no idea that synthodrones were… fully functional, as they say?"

She shivered involuntarily at the memory of the passionate events of the previous evening, before giving him a long, lingering kiss.

"I almost called Junior today to tell him not to show up at the prom, but decided against it." She continued with a delicate giggle, "Because you know me: if I can possibly have it all, I will. I guess I'm just that kind of girl."

A sly half smile appeared on the synthodrone's face. "I will keep that in mind, Bonnie Rockwaller."

She licked her lips. "I hope you do, Hiro-san. And by the way, you _do_ taste like chocolate."

He chuckled, "Yes, a by-product of my chemical composition, no doubt…"

* * *

_**II.**_

As Ron drove Kim to the prom in his father's car, he made light conversation. "Well, Kim, I've been hearing all about every girl on the cheer squad and who's taking them to the prom, but I haven't heard a single peep about Bonnie. In fact, I don't think I've even seen her at all this week."

"That's because she's at home, sick. Some kind of flu, I heard. Must be pretty bad."

"So, will she be coming to the Prom at all then? With her food chain issues, I'd think she'd show up even if she were at death's door. I even remember when she brought Señor Senior Junior to the Homecoming Dance. Wow, talk about sick and wrong…"

Kim agreed. "Yeah, _there's_ a relationship made in hell if there ever was one. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

As they pulled into the high school parking lot, they noticed the high school's ubiquitous sign. This time it read, "_Senior Ball Tonight. Blistered Feet Tomorrow_."

After parking, Ron quickly walked around to the other side of the car and gallantly opened the door for Kim. "After you, milady…"

"Ooh, a gentleman."

"Always have been, always will be, KP."

She gave him a sly look. "And thanks for leaving Rufus home tonight. I think he'd find some of the slow dances, uh, a little uncomfortable perhaps?"

"Yeah, heh-heh, I think you're right," he replied, nervously pulling at his collar a bit.

As he took her hand, the sound of the dance immediately struck their ears. "You suppose we're fashionably late enough, Kim?"

The beautiful redhead grinned back, "Late or early, we're going to have a great time. I've just got a real good feeling about tonight…"

But at that very moment, Dr. Drakken was observing them through a pair of binoculars, gloating evilly as soon as he had spotted the couple. "Yes, enjoy your last few minutes together. For soon both of you will be singing _quite _a different tune."

He turned to his Yori and Hirotaka doubles. "All right, you two, you're on. Good luck."

Without a word, they nodded and proceeded toward the school entrance.

Drakken activated their remote cams and cackled, "And now, Shego, let the games begin..."

* * *

**_III._**

The prom was already in full swing, Josh Mankey's band wailing away with joyful abandon. Being that it was _the _event of the year for the seniors and their last big bash before graduation, everyone was dressed to the nines, ogling each other and comparing their outfits to see whose was the most fancy or glamorous.

But Kim and Ron were totally unpretentious, and simply happy to be there as they cheerfully said hello to all of their fellow cheerleaders and teammates.

Ron took Kim's hand and asked, "Care for a dance, KP?"

Kim giggled, "I thought you'd never ask…"

But before they could step out onto the dance floor, a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Konnichiwa, Kim Possible."

Kim stopped in surprise at the familiar voice. Slowly turning around, her eyes nearly bugged right out of her head at the appearance of the striking young Japanese youth. Although she had not seen him in years, she instantly recognized Hirotaka, having had a huge crush on him when he had last appeared here at Middleton High as an exchange student. His unruly shock of black hair and charming half smile was just like she had remembered. And now dressed in a perfectly fitting tailored tux adorned with a bright red boutonniere, he was now the epitome of GQ hotness.

Beside him stood the ever-charming Yori, looking as pleasant and demure as ever. Her dark black hair was in its usual short style, and kept in place with her ever-present scarlet headband. But instead of her usual black ninja outfit or even her blue schoolgirl uniform, she now wore a striking cerulean blue dress in a style much like Kim's at last year's Junior Prom. But there were a few notable differences. This dress was much lower cut, and with a saucy slit up one side, Yori looked like she was dressed to kill, both literally and figuratively.

Ron had definitely noticed Yori's alluring outfit, and Kim had definitely noticed Ron's noticing. Shaking off her own instant attraction to Hirotaka, she whispered, "Down boy. You're _my_ destiny now."

He wisely kept silent as a sheepish smile appeared on his face.

Kim turned to address the newcomers. "Hirotaka? And Yori? Wow, it's really great to see you both, but what are you doing at Middleton High? And on the night of our Senior Prom?"

With a small tilt of his head, Hirotaka replied, "Hai, Kim Possible. Please pardon the suddenness of our arrival, but we each have some personal matters to discuss with you and Stoppable-san. And separately, if you would not mind? It will only take a few minutes."

Kim was taken aback for a moment, but quickly agreed. "Sure, of course. But couldn't this wait until after the dance? This _is_ our prom, you know."

With a slow shake of his head, Hirotaka suavely replied, "No, it is rather urgent. But I promise: ten, perhaps fifteen minutes of your time, and then we will be done."

"_Make that, and they'll both be finished,"_ Bonnie quietly snickered to herself. She took a deep breath and thought, _"Well, here goes nothing…"_

Not waiting for a reply, Bonnie took Ron's arm in hers and led him away from Kim and Hirotaka.

In their command van parked on the street outside of the prom, Drakken and Shego eagerly watched their minion's opening moves via the hidden audio/video transceivers.

Shego announced, "All right, we're over the first hurdle: both couples are now isolated."

"And now let's watch the fun begin, Shego…"

Bonnie nervously began, "Stoppable-san. It is good to see you again." Although she had already been practicing for several hours after using Drakken's Vocal Quality Attenuator, she still wasn't quite used to Yori's voice coming out of her mouth.

Perplexed, Ron replied, "You too, Yori. But this is one bon-diggity surprise, you showing up here with Hirotaka at our Senior Prom. So as Kim would say, what's the sitch?"

Bonnie let out a mirthful giggle. "Ah, Stoppable–san. I never tire of you and your American-style jokes. It would be my honor to explain at length, perhaps during a dance with you?"

Ron awkwardly answered, "Uh, well, sure. But we better keep it to just one."

Bonnie's thoughts belied her innocent smile. _"No problem, Ronnie. Because one dance oughta just do it…"_

Ron continued, "Ya see, Kim and I are on kind of a special date tonight, and…"

Bonnie quickly led him out onto the floor just as a slow dance began. Giving him a slow deferential bow, she tried to hide the slight grimace that came unbidden to her face.

"_Ugh. Bowing down before Stoppable? Never would have guessed I'd ever be doing anything even remotely like this…" _

Quickly changing her expression to a demure smile, Bonnie gently pulled him into a close embrace and began to dance cheek to cheek with her unsuspecting prey.

She softly whispered into his ear, "Ron-san, do you remember when we first met?"

Ron's thoughts immediately flashed back to that day. "Uh, sure, like it was only yesterday. You met me at the Tokyo Airport, then took me to foot of Mt. Yamanouchi and said your school was at its peak. I said, 'So, we just wait here for a helicopter or what?' Then you said, 'Oh, you are funny, Stoppable-san. Of course, it will be our honor to walk.' But after hiking up Mt. Yamanouchi for several hours, I was totally exhausted. You on the other hand were as fresh as a daisy."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uh, make that a lotus blossom. Then I said, 'It will be my honor to pass out,' and collapsed not even fifty feet from the school's entrance. I was so embarrassed…"

Bonnie laughed lightly, but mirth was now the farthest thing from her mind, and she hoped her giggle didn't belie the sarcasm behind it. _"Man, even in Japan, he's a loser…" _

"But during my ninja training that week, you were always there to encourage me, even when Rufus was doing so much better than I was. Heh, even in grabbing our sushi from Yamanouchi's master lunch lady."

Bonnie frowned in understanding. "Ah yes, not unlike the lunch lady here at Middleton High."

Ron cocked a curious eyebrow. "Huh? How would you know about her?"

"Or so I've heard," Bonnie quickly corrected herself.

"Ohhhhh, riiiight. When you were actually here last year."

Relieved at dodging that bullet, Bonnie gently began stroking Ron's face to distract him. "And yes, I was more than happy to encourage you in your training. It was..." She swallowed hard. "…my _honor_ to do so."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, and it was really coolio when you said, 'You must not give up. Even a mighty river was once a stream.' Then I said, 'But I'm a trickle!' Heh-heh… But then you said something I've never forgotten."

"And what was that, Ron-san?"

"You said, 'I believe in you'…"

Thankful that her face was buried in Ron's shoulder at that moment, Bonnie gave a long-suffering roll of her eyes. _"I can see why Possible was so jealous of this Yori. A more subservient little lap dog I've never met before in my entire life."_

The slow dance almost over, Bonnie now chose to up her game. "I do believe in you, Ron-san. So much so that I regret something I said to Kim only six months ago."

Ron started to look nervous. "Really? And what was that?"

"I told Possible-san that I believed that you were _her_ destiny. I realize now that I was mistaken."

Ron was now getting a real bad feeling where this was heading, as Bonnie continued. "But I was not mistaken when I said, 'And like change, we must also welcome destiny.' "

Beads of sweat had started popping out on his forehead. "Uh, really? And in, uh, what way? *gulp* …exactly?"

She now looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, softly caressing his freckled face. "_I_ am your destiny, Ron-san…"

And with that bombshell revelation, she tilted her head, nuzzling his neck with a tender kiss.

"Heh-heh-heh! Stop that, it tickles…"

Amazed at Bonnie's skill, Shego's jaw began to drop. "Oh, she's _good_…"

Instantly, Ron's angel and devil avatars appeared on his opposite shoulders. Invisible to all but themselves, both were now blazing a bright blue: his angel with Mystical Monkey Power, and his devil by the power of Zorpox the Conqueror.

The tiny angel laconically queried his counterpart, _"So, I guess the truce is over?"_ Ron's little devil arrogantly responded, _"Don't you know it. So let's bring this!"_ And with a bright flash, the fight was on.

* * *

_**IV.**_

Meanwhile, the Hirotaka synthodrone had begun his own attempt at enticement as he seductively began to dance with Kim.

"So, Kim Possible. It has been a long time."

Kim's own angelic and devilish avatars now appeared, popping into being on either shoulder. With a golden halo atop its head, her tiny angel was attired in a glowing white silken cheerleader outfit. As she stretched out her wings, she spotted her counterpart garbed in a leopard skin catsuit and cowl, her tail twitching mischievously back and forth. The angel sighed, _"Oh, great. Here we go again…"_

Feeling a bit giddy, Kim replied, "Yes, it _has_ been a long time. So, what brings you back to Middleton High? And so suddenly, and without any warning? I would have thought that at least Sensei would have given us a heads-up."

He bowed his head ever so slightly. "My apologies. We just happened to be in the neighborhood, so to speak, on a mission of great secrecy. And I…" He began to choke up ever so slightly. "I wanted to see you again."

Her sultry avatar instantly perked up and whispered in Kim's ear, _"Ooh! The motorcycle hottie remembered you!"_

"Who, me?" Kim felt immediately flattered, but instantly remembered something else. A slight sneer crept into her voice. "Me, and not your Number One Girlfriend, Bonnie Rockwaller?"

Her angel smirked, _"And that's one point for the good guys!"_

Hirotaka smiled back at her evenly. Without missing a beat, he smoothly replied, "I indeed deserved that. But that was then, and this is now, Kim-chan."

Kim immediately blushed at the Japanese honorific he used, one usually reserved only for close friends or lovers. Her little devil purred in approval, _"And one point for the bad girls…"_

He continued apologetically, "Much has happened since then, and I feel remorse for some of my actions when I was here last. But I did enjoy your company deeply, and especially our all-too-brief sparring in the Mantis style."

Kim's thoughts flashed back to the moment when they had expertly dueled back and forth using that advanced Kung Fu technique. Or perhaps more precisely, flirtatiously? For immediately afterwards she realized that she was falling for Hirotaka, just like the rest of the female population of Middleton High had. And afterwards she had happily sighed, _"I'm a sheep. A crushing sheep…"_

Her catlike avatar purred in approval. _"Mmm, ready to cave, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?"_

But her angel resolutely refused to budge. _"Not yet, you little tramp…"_

"…and I admit that I was swept away by the all the attention I received from the lovely female students here, including yourself."

Kim giggled, "That actually sounds a lot like a reaction Ron would have, so I can kinda understand." Quickly back in the present, she hastily continued, "And speaking of Ron, did you know that he and I are dating now? In fact, tomorrow is our first anniversary!"

Her angel instantly perked up. _"Spankin' comeback, Kim! Now keep it up!"_

"Yes, I was aware, Kim-chan. But since I was so close in proximity, I wanted to see you again, and perhaps explore the possibilities… before it was too late." He continued with a sly grin, "As long as you and Stoppable-san aren't actually _engaged_, that is."

Caught totally off guard, Kim's mouth dropped open as her face began to redden. "Uh, no. Actually, no, we're not. Not quite yet, that is…"

Her beatific angel suddenly felt Kim begin to waver. _"No, Kim! Don't give up now!"_ But Kim's kittenish avatar began to giggle wildly, acting as if she were under the influence of a delicious dose of catnip. _"Give it up, sweetie. I've got this in the bag now." _

Looking on with increasing interest, Shego's eyes widened in anticipation as Kim and Hirotaka's convo continued. "Wow, Dr. D, you must have programmed that synthodrone just right. Kimmie's _really_ on the defensive now."

Drakken gave her a smug look. "And once those pheromones start working, it will be point, set and match."

But things were about to take a different turn.

His grin increasing, Hirotaka continued, "I am pleased to hear that, Kim-chan. So I am not too late, then?"

"_Watch out, Kim!"_ her angelic cohort warned.

As he pulled her into an even closer embrace, Kim politely tried to keep her distance by lifting her hands to his shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Hirotaka, but… well, you kind of are. Ron and I are really tight now, but I'm really flattered that you would still think of me in that way."

The balance of power now swinging back in her angel's favor, the avatar's catty opponent pulled out her whip and pounced. _"I'm not giving up that easy, Little Miss Priss!"_

But the angel stood firm and growled back, _"Oh yeah? Then bring it, you little tart!"_ And with that, the fur literally began to fly as the two female avatars began their ferocious cat fight.

Not quite ready to give up either, Hirotaka declared, "Indeed, I still do. So, what do you think of my aftershave? I wore it especially for you."

Drakken's grin widened in evil anticipation. "Here it comes…"

But as soon as Kim took a quick sniff, her reaction was underwhelming to say the least. "Uh, that smells like Old Spice. My father used to wear that, a _looong_ time ago, in fact. And although I may still be 'daddy's little girl,' that fragrance is _so_ not the drama for me."

The two diminutive avatars had quickly fought each other to a standstill. But although her outfit was now in shreds and her halo bent at a lopsided angle, Kim's angel was still standing. Her libidinous avatar however had gotten the worst of the battle, large tufts of fur now missing from her hide. And to add insult to injury, she now pinched her nose in disgust at the offensive aftershave.

"_P.U.! Oh, that smell is just ferociously awful!"_ Sensing an opening, the angel quickly took advantage of this distraction, grabbing the tiny devil's whip out of her hand. Swiftly wrapping it around her adversary, she gave it a powerful yank, rapidly spinning the devil around in a dizzying circle.

Dazed, the evil avatar mumbled, _"Oh, no you din't!"_ And with one last twirl, she collapsed onto Kim's shoulder and disappeared in a tiny puff of smoke.

Shego cocked an eyebrow. "Old Spice? Drakken, you've got to be kidding!"

He mumbled back, "Well, it was the only aftershave readily at hand. And it really shouldn't matter, especially when those pheromones kick in. Just wait, you'll see…"

* * *

_**V.**_

Meanwhile, Bonnie was likewise beginning to get a little impatient. _"Man, how long is it going to take for Drakken's Love Potion No. 9 to start working? Wandering down memory lane with Monkey Boy here is getting old real fast."_

Hoping to jump start Ron's feelings, she snuggled closer. "So, how do you like my perfume, Ron-san? It is a special blend I wore just for you."

Ron took a deep whiff, but only responded with a casual shrug. "Uh, yeah. It's nice. Booyah. Smells like cherry blossoms." He gave his head a quick scratch. "But I didn't think you liked perfume of any kind?"

Now sounding a bit testy, Bonnie replied, "Uh, well, I don't actually. But I thought _you_ might."

"Huh?" Ron gave her a puzzled look.

Back in the command van, Drakken quickly whispered back into the microphone, "Careful, Bonnie! Don't break character now, especially when you're so close!"

Drakken began impatiently tapping his foot. "Something's wrong here. Those pheromones should have had Kim and the buffoon crawling all over each of their new dates by now."

Just then, Ron's angelic Mystical Monkey let out a howl of victory as he finally subdued his opponent. And just like Kim's evil avatar, the Zorpox-like devil evaporated from sight.

Suddenly Shego's eyes went wide. "Uh, Dr. D? Don't look now, but…"

Drakken's brow furrowed as he used the remote camera in Hirotaka's boutonnière to zoom in on Kim's corsage. His skin quickly paled from its normal cerulean blue color to one of near white, as he instantly recognized the flower.

"Oh, snap! She's wearing an _Aurora Orchid!_ Not only is its pollen the only antidote in existence which can counter the effect of my pheromones, it actually becomes a love _repellent_! And if the buffoon gave Kim Possible that corsage, he probably has that pollen all over him as well! _Snap, snap, snap!_"

Shego countered, "Relax, Dr. D. We can still use your back up plan, blow up the Synthodrone and encase Kimmie in that chocolate goo just like you explained, grab her and run. We've just got to get those two outside where no one else can see."

Trying to control his rising panic, Drakken babbled, "Excellent! Good thinking, Shego!" He quickly clicked on the transceiver. "Hirotaka, Bonnie, we're immediately going to Plan B! Bonnie is to keep Stoppable occupied while Hirotaka takes Kim outside for Operation Cadbury Bunny!"

Immediately responding to Drakken's command, Hirotaka now calmly suggested, "Kim-chan, if my after shave is bothering you, perhaps we can take a walk outside for some fresh air?"

Her suspicions now aroused, Kim was adamant. "I don't think so, Hirotaka. I think it's time for you to go, and it's _definitely_ time for me to check on Ron. If Yori's putting the moves on him like you are with me, he probably needs a little rescuing from that little tart's clutches."

"I think not, Kim Possible." He instantly grabbed her wrist, holding it fast in his vice-like grip.

"Let me go!" She struggled to free herself, but he easily continued to hold her fast, and began dragging her to the exit.

Kim immediately struck him with a powerful back hand blow, simultaneously using a scissors kick to try and knock him off balance. But that didn't even faze him in the least, as he remained firmly planted to the floor. She yelped in pain, feeling like she had just struck a piece of granite. All the color began to drain from her face as she suddenly realized exactly what she was up against.

"You're not human. Which means you're either a new type of BebeBot, or else…"

"A Synthodrone? Very astute, Kim-chan. Now then, shall we go?"

* * *

_**VI.**_

At the same moment, Bonnie was desperately trying to think on her feet, deciding that pouring on the charm was still the best way to distract Ron. Smiling almost too sweetly, she continued, "Ron-san, do you also remember saying while rescuing me from Monkey Fist, 'When it comes to saving the beautiful girl and winning her affections, that's my honor?' That was very sweet of you."

Bonnie instantly heard Drakken hiss into her tiny earpiece, "Bonnie! Yori never heard Ron say that! Stick with the script!"

Ron raised one cautious eyebrow. "Funny, I remember saying that to Fukushima, but at that very moment you had already been captured by Monkey Fist and were tied up inside that volcanic cave. There's no way you could have heard me say that."

A brief look of alarm came over Bonnie's face as she realized her faux pas, but she quickly recovered. "That is correct, Ron-san. Fukushima revealed that to me later."

He gave her a sidelong glance. "Oh, really? That doesn't make much sense, either."

Now losing patience, Bonnie pouted, "Of course it does! Aren't you listening to me at all?"

Ron was taken aback at her outburst, and his suspicion that all was not what it appeared to be instantly deepened.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like the cool, calm and collected Yori-girl _I_ know. So what gives?"

He scanned the dance floor and spotted Kim, now struggling with Hirotaka.

Bonnie grabbed Ron's shoulder and babbled, "Pay no attention to them, Ron-san, for we have much to talk about."

But he sneered back, "I don't think so, _Yori_, or whoever you really are. And it looks like Hirotaka just grabbed Kim, which is just wrongsick. Especially if he's putting the moves on _her_ like you just tried with _me_."

He shook free from Bonnie and quickly moved through the crowd toward Kim.

She furiously ordered, "Stoppable-san! Get back here right now!"

But Ron ignored her as he continued to march unrelentingly toward his one and only.

Bonnie tried to follow him, but was quickly blocked by a few other couples on the dance floor. In frustration, she angrily stomped her foot on the floor and yelled out, "Ooh, Stoppable, _you_ _loser!"_

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly around with a look of shock and horror. The voice had been Yori's, but the syntax and delivery were unmistakably someone else's.

"Bonnie?! Holy guacamole, what in the name of Bueno Nacho is going on here?"

An icy hand of fear slowly crawled up his spine. "This must be another weird plot of some kind. And considering how sick and wrong that Lil' Diablo sitch was at last year's prom, this could end up being even worse. But who could be behind it?"

A sudden flash emanated from the Hirotaka synthodrone, and Kim collapsed into its arms.

Recognizing the same kind of flash that the Eric synthodrone had used the year before to stun Kim, Ron's brow furrowed in anger.

"Drakken…" he growled. Quickly pushing through the crowd, he forced his way toward his girlfriend and her attacker, nearly knocking down several other couples in the process.

Bonnie desperately tried to keep up. "Ron! Wait! I can explain!"

Ron angrily lashed back, "It will be my honor to ignore you."

Giving her a quick shove, Bonnie landed ignominiously on her tuckus, her face now a perfect display of surprise. Rushing forward, he caught up with Kim and Hirotaka just as they had reached the exit.

Seeing Ron, Kim weakly cried out, "Ron… It's not Hirotaka…"

"I know! And it's not Yori, either! It's got to be another one of Drakken's wrongsick plots!"

By now the entire dance had come to a stop, and everyone's attention was now focused on the two adversaries as they faced off against the other.

The synthodrone laughed lightly as he held the semi-conscious Kim in his arms. "Very good, Stoppable-san! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hirotaka Synthodrone #902, but unfortunately for you and Kim-chan, you have discovered this far too late. For in just a few moments, this plot will reach its inevitable conclusion."

Ron fiercely glared back at the evil synthodrone, immediately regretting leaving Rufus at home. For with just one solid bite from his trusty naked mole rat and this vile impostor would become merely a puddle of goo on the floor.

"Put her down, whoever you are, or face the wrath of the Ronster!"

Ron immediately started swinging his arms fiercely back and forth, monkey-like, in an attempt to distract Hirotaka.

"Whaa-haii-yahh-hoo-hah-hah!"

He took a wild swing at the synthodrone, but Hirotaka easily sidestepped his blow, Ron hitting the wall instead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried out, jumping up and down in pain.

The synthodrone smiled back, "You forget that I also have the skill and agility of the real Hirotaka. But seriously now, fighting you would be pointless, Stoppable-san. I only wish to spare you a humiliating defeat as I take my prize with me."

Fear for Kim rising within him, Ron defiantly lashed back at his implacable enemy. "No way, you phony! I'll stop you no matter what it takes!"

But Synthodrone #902 merely responded with a derisive laugh. "Foolish one! To quote one of your American-style taunts, you and whose army?"

But just as he was about to leave with his hostage, another couple arrived, blocking their way. But these newcomers were not here for the dance. Dressed in the black _shinobi shōzoku _of the _ninjitsu_, both instantly assumed a classic attack stance. The female had deployed a pair of _tessen_, her razor-sharp fans held close to her dark, blazing eyes. Wielding a _surujin_ grappling chain, her male counterpart confidently began to speak.

"How about _this_ army, dishonorable impostor? Release Kim Possible at once, or it will be _you_ who will face a humiliating defeat."

Pulling off their black hooded masks, the duo's identities were now revealed.

* * *

_**To Be Concluded, Later Tonight…**_


	7. The Prom, Part 2

_And now the conclusion..._

* * *

_The Prom, Part 2_

* * *

**_I._**

Ron gasped, "Yori? Hirotaka? Coolio! The real deal, and in just the nick of time!"

Realizing that he was now seriously outmatched, Synthodrone #902 mumbled, "A thousand pardons…"

Throwing Kim at them as easily as he would toss a rag doll, he nearly knocked the two down as he dashed out the door.

Bonnie raced out the exit after him, yelling, "Hiro, darling! Wait for me!"

Kim quickly began to revive. "Whoa, what hit me?"

Ron helped her up. "Try a Hirotaka synthodrone, programmed to get under, over, around and through just about any resistance to his charms you might try to put up, just like that Eric synthodrone did last year."

She sighed, "Oh no, not again… just how ferociously sick and wrong is that? But now we've got to catch those two before they can get away."

Ron quickly addressed the two ninjas. "Okay, Kim and I will chase 'em down while you two circle around in front of them, and we'll head 'em off at the pass!"

Yori giggled, "Oh, Stoppable-san. You and your humorous use of tired American-style clichés…"

"But it is a good plan, Stoppable-san," agreed Hirotaka.

And without another word, they all took off after the two beguiling tricksters. Quickly pursuing them as they ran across the parking lot toward Drakken's van and dubious safety, the impostors had almost reached the vehicle when Yori and Hiro dropped directly in front of them, Kim and Ron catching up with them a second later. All four instantly assumed a defensive stance around the two villains.

Kim commanded, "Okay, you two, you're surrounded. Game's over. So let's start by spilling on your plot and who's behind it. As if we don't already know…"

Synthodrone #902's half smile turned into a grimace of pure evil, his eyes beginning to glow red. "I think it is a bit late for that, Kim-chan..."

A low hum began, rising in pitch and intensity.

His voice quivering, Ron queried, "Uh, what's that noise?"

Kim responded, "I don't know, but I don't like it. Sounds too much like a doomsday device on overload to me. And it's coming from the Hirotaka clone."

Inside the van, Drakken had just pushed the synthodrone's self-destruct button. "Shego, how are your skeet-shooting skills with that plasma of yours?"

"Pretty good, but why?"

"Quickly, take this, toss it at Team Possible and their friends and blast it open."

He handed her a canister of his special Area 51 memory loss spray.

"We need to ensure that they have no memory of at least the past few hours. And while they're all knocked out by the gas, we'll simply load our soon-to-be-candy-coated Kim Possible into the van and drive off into the night. Plan B succeeds! Mission accomplished!"

"You got it, Dr. D." Shego carefully opened the van door and threw the canister, which arced perfectly through the air directly toward Kim and company.

Rushing toward Kim, Synthodrone #902 intoned, "I am for _you_, Kim Possible…"

With a terrified yell, Ron screamed out a warning. "_NO!_ _Kim,_ _LOOK OUT!"_

With a desperate leap, he knocked her out of the way just as Bonnie flung herself at the synthodrone.

"Hiro, no! Don't leave me!"

Expertly firing a percussive plasma bolt at the canister, Shego hit it dead center at virtually the same instant as the Hirotaka synthodrone exploded into a huge sheet of glutinous chocolate goo, encasing not Kim, but Bonnie instead. And as fate would have it, the synthodrone's viscosity absorbed literally the entire contents of the memory loss canister, avoiding everyone else completely.

"Oh, snap!" raged a now infuriated Drakken, followed by a string of profanity which, if recorded, would have gotten a particular fanfic writer banned permanently from the site.

"Hey, watch the mouth, Dr. D! I may be no lady, but I do have my limits."

By now, all eyes were glued on the van from where the plasma bolt had just been fired from.

"Shego…" growled Kim.

"Ah, the green woman with no honor?" conjectured the lithe ninja.

"You got it, Yori-girl. And Drakken to boot! So now it will be _our_ honor to apprehend the villains," Ron snickered. "CHARGE!"

As the four heroes raced toward the van, Shego warned, "Time to leave, Dr. D!"

"One step ahead of you, Shego!" he replied, flooring the van and peeling out, laying down a smoking patch of rubber as they roared off into the night.

As they watched Drakken and Shego escape, Yori breathlessly suggested, "Quickly, Possible-san! We can use your amazing rocket car to pursue the perpetrators and capture them!"

But Kim could only offer a sad reply. "Sorry, Yori, but Ron used his dad's car tonight to take me to the prom. No way can that boat possibly catch up with Drakken and Shego now. But at least that synthodrone is toast."

Ron crinkled his nose. "No, KP, not toast. It actually smells like… chocolate?" Curious, he broke off a piece of the weird statue and carefully began to nibble it. "Mmm…*smack*… tastes okay I guess, but those Cadbury chocolate bunnies are a whole lot better, let me tell you."

Suddenly, Ron began to feel faint. "Ooh, Kim. All of a sudden I don't feel so good. Crummy in the tummy…"

Passing out, he collapsed on the ground. "Ron!" she yelled, rushing toward him. "What's wrong?"

Everyone immediately gathered around Ron as Kim activated her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! I need a scan of Ron, stat!"

"You got it, Kim," was his immediate reply. A soft blue light emanated from her Kimmunicator, bathing Ron in its glow.

"He's okay, Kim. He's just out cold. What happened?"

"Well, he took a bite out of what appears to be a chocolate statue created right after the Hirotaka synthodrone exploded, and then he simply passed out."

"Whoa, a Hirotaka synthodrone? Sounds like another one of Drakken's crazy plots. Let's get a scan of it."

Kim obliged, and new blue glow enveloped the statue, which had now hardened into rock-like consistency.

After a few moments, Wade's eyes widened in incredulity. "Kim? This is really, really weird. There are several different components to this material. It's definitely chocolate, but it appears to include a substance that can induce a catatonic state, if not suspended animation. There's also another component, one that could cause unconsciousness and possibly temporary amnesia. And it's suspiciously similar to a formula I'm familiar with that's used at Area 51 for experiments in missing time."

"Wow, thanks Wade. We just saw Drakken and Shego roar off a moment ago, so we know they were behind the plot, which seems to have been an attempt to kidnap me for some reason. Maybe he swiped that formula from Area 51 during that Commodore Puddles sitch a few years ago?"

"Could be, Kim, but that's not all. I'm also picking up traces of aftershave, specifically Old Spice."

Kim burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess that the Hirotaka synthodrone thought that scent would sweep me off my feet. Boy, was _he_ wrong."

"Don't get too smug, Kim. I'm also picking up traces of a powerful floral-based pheromone, and it's geared to _someone's _specific DNA."

Fearing the answer, Kim asked, "Uh, and whose DNA would that be, exactly?"

He paused for a moment. "Yours, Kim."

She felt a chill go up her spine. "Wow, that's _way_ beyond creepy, Wade. But it didn't work. Other than a pleasant surprise at seeing who I thought was Hirotaka, I didn't go all _truly-madly_ on him."

"Hmm, maybe something counteracted it somehow. Were you wearing perfume of any kind?"

"No, hate the stuff. But I _was_ wearing Ron's corsage, which does have a bit of fragrance to it."

Wade activated his scan ray once again, this time focusing on Kim's corsage. "Kim, this is a rare Aurora Orchid, the same type that Drakken tried to use years ago to embarrass you out of existence! Somehow, that same orchid must have prevented those pheromones from affecting you!"

Kim marveled, "Wow, Drakken's become totally self-foiling! I wonder if Ron had any idea about the plot or how that orchid could protect me?"

"I highly doubt that, Kim. Or else he definitely would have warned you and me what was about to happen."

"But Wade, that means that Ron had no idea that what he was doing would help me, but it did. What are the odds?"

"Incalculable, Kim. Shades of the Ron Factor if you ask me."

Yori softly whispered, "Kim Possible, this is yet again incontrovertible proof that Stoppable-san is your destiny, just as you are his. There is now no doubt whatsoever in my mind. The Universe has again revealed its awesome confirmation."

A tear formed in one eye as Kim softly remarked, "So Ron inadvertently saved me from being kidnapped, or worse. He really _does _have my back, even when he doesn't even know it..."

She looked down longingly at Ron, who now began to groan as he regained consciousness. As he rubbed his head, he asked painfully, "Oooh, what happened?"

Kneeling down beside him, Kim whispered, "It must have been something you ate."

Next, she planted a long, lingering kiss on the teen's pleasantly surprised lips.

"Wow, KP. What was that for?"

"That was for saving my life."

Ron gave her a perplexed look. "What? What are you talking about? When did I do that?"

"Why, just now, when you…" A look of dismay appeared on Kim's face. "Oh, no! You don't remember?"

"Probably an effect of that chocolate he just ate, Possible-san," Hirotaka surmised.

Ron answered, "No, Kim. Honestly, I don't remember a thing. And what am I doing on the ground here in the high school parking lot?"

"Ron, quick. What's the last thing you remember?" Kim queried.

He grinned up at her, "Well, I remember having a bon-diggity dinner at Chez Couteaux with my extremely hot girlfriend, and then starting to drive us both to the prom, but, uh, nothing after that."

"So you don't remember going to the prom, dancing with a duplicate of Yori, or defending me against a Hirotaka clone?"

"No, but that _does _sound totally coolio! Uh, the 'defending you' part that is, not the 'dancing with Yori' part." He gazed up into Yori's smiling face. "Sorry, Yori."

The cute Japanese teen giggled, "That is quite all right, Ron-san."

But Ron instantly panicked as soon as he spotted Hirotaka as well. "Gaaah! It's the evil impostors! Run, Kim! Save yourself!"

Kim tried to calm her anxious boyfriend down. "Chill out, Ron! These two are the real McCoy. They helped capture the duplicates. Well sort of, anyway."

Placing one fist on her hip, Kim continued, "And by the way, you two haven't explained exactly how you knew what was going down here tonight. So, care to spill, please and thank you?"

"It would be my honor, Kim Possible," Yori began. "A few days ago, we recaptured Fukushima, who had escaped from prison one month ago with help of Monkey Fist, right before he himself was turned to stone and imprisoned by the Yono. Using our usual methods of persuasion…"

Ron instantly blanched. "Ooh, you mean, _torture_?"

Yori laughed lightly. "Oh, _no_, Stoppable-san. We merely threatened to withhold any further transcripts of his from the Yamanouchi school, and he sang like stuck pig. He quickly revealed existence of devious plot to break up Team Possible, but did not have complete details, though he knew it would occur night of Senior Prom. We were tempted to warn you and Possible-san, but did not know if any of your communications had been compromised. With all due respect for Wade-san's formidable abilities, we felt we could not risk direct contact, so we came in person to assist our esteemed friends in their time of great need."

Ron chuckled, "Well, I guess Sensei could have written me a note in mystery meat, but then everyone at lunch would have known."

"Yes, Stoppable-san. And we are honored to have assisted you tonight, but sadly, that is all we know."

Kim continued with a moan, "So I suppose if Ron doesn't remember anything, I guess we're back to square one in solving this mystery."

"Perhaps, Kim Possible." Yori opined. "But there _is_ someone else who might still enlighten us… " Yori frowned as she observed the chocolate statue. "My evil impostor is currently imprisoned within that confection-like exterior. If she still lives, there is possibility that further truth may be discovered."

A muffled voice suddenly began to emanate from the statue.

"Well, whoever it actually is, she's alive," Kim suggested. "Let's find out exactly who our mystery guest is, shall we? Yori, if you'll do the honors?"

"With pleasure, Possible-san." And with a few deft strokes of her _tessen_, followed by a powerful kick, the hard shell cracked open and the pieces fell away to reveal the statue's occupant.

**"**_**Bonnie Rockwaller!?"**_ Kim and Ron gasped at the same time. So shocked were they that neither of them had the presence of mind to say, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

As the pieces of her chocolate prison crumbled away, they took both her Yori wig and synthetic skin away with them, but left her clothed in her dress, now dyed a deep rich brown with Synthodrone #902's chocolaty remains. Dazed, Bonnie began to speak in her own voice, Drakken's VQA effect finally having worn off as well.

She began to babble, "Possible? Stoppable? What in the heck happened? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, oh. Sounds like Bonnie's lost her memory too." Kim quickly ordered, "Bonnie, calm down and we'll try to explain what we know. But first, what's the last thing you remember?"

With a perplexed look she began, "Well, I was driving to my monthly psychic reading after my weekly kelp wrap, so it must have been Saturday, the week before the prom, and…"

Kim interrupted her. "Bonnie, news flash. It IS the night of the prom. I think you must have forgotten everything that's happened over the entire past week!"

Wade chimed in, "Totally plausible, Kim. There's easily enough of that Area 51 concoction to account for a memory loss of that length of time."

But Bonnie would have none of it. "Wade, are you crazy? That's impossible!" She glanced over and noticed the other two onlookers, swooning at the sight of her old crush. "Ooh, Hiro! And that Yori chick Kim was jellin' over that one time."

She sauntered up to Hirotaka and purred, "So tell me, Hiro darling, what's the real scoop here?"

He answered evenly, "Exactly what Kim Possible has stated. You have apparently lost your memory of the past week, and somehow tried to impersonate my Yori-chan this evening, for reasons unknown."

Bonnie gave him a horrified look, but for a different reason. "What do you mean, 'your Yori-chan?' Don't tell me you're dating _her_ now?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes. Bonnie-san. Apologies, but you are no longer my Number One girlfriend."

"Or even appearing on scale of one to a hundred…" Yori demurely, yet mirthfully added.

Bonnie stomped the ground in frustration. "Well, fine! See if I care!"

Ron smirked, "Well, it's definitely Bonnie."

Kim agreed, "Yeah, totally clueless and completely self-absorbed."

Suddenly a voice was heard from across the parking lot. "Bonnie, my love! There you are!"

Señor Senior Junior came running up, sweeping up Bonnie in his arms. "Here I am! So sorry I am late, but the stores were all out of the corsages, so I had to travel to another city just to pick one up for you."

Bonnie purred, "Oh, thank you, Junior! You're so sweet to think of me. Now, let's go to the dance so I can show you off to all my friends…"

And without another word, Bonnie swept by the foursome and back into the prom, with Junior in tow.

Kim yelled after her, "Bonnie, wait! You gotta lotta splainin' to do!"

But Ron gently reached out to touch Kim's shoulder. "Let it go, Kim. We'll figure this all out later. The important thing is that we're all alive and well."

Agreeing, she began to relax. "Yeah, Ron, you're right. Whatever it was, the plot failed, and we're still standing. I'd just like to discover what Bonnie's role was in all of this."

She turned to Yori and Hirotaka. "Thanks again, you two. And you're welcome to stay for the dance too, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Kim Possible, but we must be going," Yori said with a slight bow. "So until the next time, it will be our honor to keep in touch…"

And with that, they both disappeared into the shadowy night.

Kim and Ron reentered the prom to the wild applause of everyone present. Josh motioned for them to come up to the bandstand.

Kim was surprised by all the attention. "Wow, what's the sitch, Josh?"

Josh began, "Ron and his two ninja friends just saved you, Kim. And then you all took down both of the perps. We were all watching from the window. You're all heroes once again."

He lowered his voice as he continued, "And I'm glad now that things didn't ultimately work out between us. I know now that you and Ron were meant for each other from the very beginning. So I prepared a special song just for you two. You might even remember it from last year's Junior Prom..."

He cued the band as he grabbed the mike. "Our next song is dedicated to Kim and Ron. We hope you enjoy it." Josh started to sing.

"_I __know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time  
I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me _

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly  
I'm falling for you _

_Could it be you were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
And it's you _

_It's kind of funny you were always near  
But who would ever have thought that we would end up here  
And every time I've needed you  
You've been there to pull me through  
Now it's clear  
I've been waiting for you _

_Could it be you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
It's you _

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
That it's real and it's true  
And it's just me and you  
Could it be that it's true  
That it's you _

_Could it be you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
That it's you  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
That it's you  
Oh, it's you…"_

While Josh crooned the romantic balled, Kim and Ron danced together, now more in love with the other than ever before. And invisible to all, even to Kim and Ron, their two angel avatars began dancing in perfect unison, floating on gossamer wings as they shared the beautifully romantic moment.

Even Bonnie and Junior began enjoying the song, slow dancing in time with the beat.

"Thanks for coming, Junior. I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course, my sweet."

"And maybe later we could go out for a hot fudge sundae? For some reason I have this incredible craving for some chocolate..."

Meanwhile, two villains rode in silence back to their lair, one green, the other blue. At last, one began to speak.

"Shego, all I ask is that one plan, just _one_, actually succeed. Is... is that really too much to ask?"

A few moments passed by before the young woman answered. And unlike she ever had before, she began speaking in a consoling tone.

"No, Doc, that's really not too much to ask. And I have to admit, you really, _really_ came close this time. It was just Stoppable's typical dumb luck that he found that stupid orchid and messed up your plans."

She began rubbing Drakken's tense shoulders while she continued, "But tomorrow is another day, right?"

"I suppose," he griped.

"Well, you know what they say."

"What's that, Shego?"

"Be careful what you wish for. You may just get it..."

* * *

**_II._**

_The next day…_

"Kim, Bueno Nacho may not be the most romantic place for our anniversary, but after last night's excitement, a nice safe familiar place seemed the best."

Kim smiled back, "You're not kidding, Ron. That was one ferociously weird evening. And nothing personal, but with the luck we've had at high school dances, let's _never_ go to another prom again._ Ever_."

Ron chuckled, "Totally fine by me, Kim. Oh, and before another super villain tries to split us up…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. "Here…"

Kim eagerly unwrapped the box. Upon opening it, her eyes lit up with joy as she saw the tiny diamond in the center of the ring.

She gasped, "Oh, Ron! It's beautiful!"

"It's a promise ring, Kim. Not an engagement ring, like you thought it might be. It's just my way of saying, that someday, I _will_ ask you to marry me. But not until the time is just right."

His old fears dogging him once again, he nervously reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "You, uh, okay with that?"

Tears began to stream down her face. "Ferociously…"

After giving him a tender kiss of thanks, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small box of her own. "Here, I got you something too."

He opened the box. Inside was a senior class ring with a sapphire blazing directly in the middle.

"Wow, coolio! My birthstone!"

"And that, Ron Stoppable, is _my_ promise ring to _you_. Because I feel exactly the same way."

As they both placed each other's rings on the other's finger, Ron continued, "Kim, I still don't know what the future holds for us, and I can't promise that I won't freak out again over it. Aw, with my luck I'll probably freak out again next week! But I do know that I love you. And as long as we're together, I promise you that I'll always have your back."

Kim softly stroked her boyfriend's face. "Ron, I know you've always majorly freaked over change, but I've got a good feeling you'll get over it eventually."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

_**The End, For Now…**_


End file.
